Working in Kind
by Brianna R West
Summary: (Complete) After the war, Harry takes the position as DADA professor at Hogwarts. Working closely with Severus Snape, he is forced to both face his newly developing feelings for his old Potion's professor and the trials of working at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With plenty of funny and serious trials, Harry learns the value in teaching and love.
1. Return in Kind

Author's Note: Several works in the mix at the moment, but I'll update where and when I can. Feedback would be appreciated. I am currently looking for a beta if anyone is interested please send a message :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and characters. All rights are reserved to J.K. Rowling and publishers. I am not profiting from this fan fiction.

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

_**Working in Kind**_

_Chapter One – Return in Kind_

It was shortly following the war in which Harry Potter first returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry took in the crisp smell of parchment, the cool and expansive breeze in which blew from high to the ceiling mosaic glass windows, and the stone in which scrapped familiarly beneath his well-polished, black loafers.

He straightened his teaching robes, smoothing out the material in his sudden uneasiness. It was his first day back since he had graduated, with honors, and was offered without hesitation the open Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Headmistress McGonagall had regarded him with such pride as she inquired about his future plans. His heart had swelled with a mixture of anxiety and happiness, but accepted nonetheless.

Righting the tie Molly Weasley had gifted him for his first day, Harry continued inside and toward his new office. He was to ready his syllabus before the students arrived for the new term, and he swallowed to moisten his dry throat. The anxiety was building deep in his chest, a burning and tight sort of feeling.

Entering the office provided for him, he rubbed his clammy hands against the material of his trousers. Before he had time to fully cross the threshold, a low and dark as chocolate like voice fell upon his ears.

"Mister Potter, I do believe you are early. Quite uncharacteristic of you."

Harry rounded to come face to face with Severus Snape. He was leaning against the doorway in his usual teaching robes, his arms tightly drawn over his chest, and his signature sneer ever present. However, Harry no longer felt the tight coil of fear in face of the man. Quite the opposite, really. He felt admiration and respect. Severus Snape had both watched over and protected Harry throughout his years, hiding away his true self and playing spy for the Order. Despite it all, Harry knew he had almost given his life for the cause.

Swallowing, as his throat suddenly felt dry as cotton, he did his best to make the words come. Something...anything. He wanted to thank the man; he wanted to throw his arms around the other in an embrace, but he was sure to be hexed and thrown into the wall no sooner as he advanced on him.

"Yeah," he retorted lamely. "Figured I couldn't be late on my first day...and all."

"To be sure," Severus said while walking past him as if gliding over the stone and taking a seat in front of his dark oak desk. Harry watched him, eyes wide, mouth gaping, unable to completely comprehend what was happening. However, a clearing of the man's throat jolted him and sent him flying towards his own chair. Sitting down as if worried the other might scorn him for his lack of speed, he gazed at Snape.

"Professor Potter," Snape sneered. "You appear as if you have been Petrified. Honestly, I am no longer your professor and merely a colleague. Headmistress McGonagall has requested that I help you along for your first day."

"Help me...along..." Harry said dumbly.

His brain was still trying its best to take in the sight of his professor, sitting opposite of him, regarding him with anything other than a scorn. Snape's hair had grown out over the summer, flowing just below his shoulders like a silk waterfall of ebony. His eyes continued to be fathomless pools of onyx, just over the curve of high cheek bones which flowed over smooth skin that carved into a strong jaw. He was still his usually pale pallor, but it appeared a bit healthier than in his days as a spy. Broad shoulders beneath the cover of dark robes; it made Harry wonder if the man as thin as he appear or did he have any musculature to his physique. Though the man's face was still as inexpressive as before, there was a new depth to his eyes that spoke of healing. Maybe Snape was starting to find some semblance of a normal life, Harry pondered.

"Potter," Snape growled, jerking him from his quiet pondering.

"Yes sir?" Shite! Harry pulled his head out of the clouds with brutal force.

"I see you still have yet to learn the value in listening," Snape accused. Harry watched as the man drew up straight and bore into him with intensity. "Your required syllabus and reading material are to be reported and turned into the Headmistress before the week's end. Should you require any additional reading material than what is already listed out on the form I have set on your desk, you must bring it immediately to the Headmistress's attention. Is that understood?"

"Uh, yes sir." Harry mumbled to himself as he read over the list. His eyes jerked from the spot they had read when he heard Snape clear his throat.

"Should you require anything else, you may visit me in my office between the hours of ten o'clock to one in the afternoon. Afterward, you may find me in my laboratory. Are there any questions?" Snape looked to be terribly stiff with Harry. Not that he blamed him. Their last encounter, Snape had all but disclosed his previous feelings for his mother, his quiet watch over Harry, and his overwhelming emotions he held in regard of him. Not to mention, Snape was socially awkward, and now he was being forced to work as colleagues with the son of his childhood rival.

"I will, thanks." He looked back to the syllabus and heard the man rush from the room. Finally, he relaxed back into his chair with a great heave of air. Something stirred deep within him when Snape was near. He was not sure in the moment what such a feeling was, but it was undoubtedly something in which he was afraid of investigating further. It could easily be described as a feeling of butterflies in his tummy. A useful muggle phrase, and one that forced him to groan at the silent admission.

It had taken him all day, but here it was, beautiful as anything could ever be—his first syllabus. Holding the parchment up and reading through it once more, he dusted it off and then stuffed it into his shoulder bag. Running fingers through his wayward fringe, Harry stood and stretched his sore limbs.

Thankfully, he did not require anyone's assistance and made it through all on his own. He was sure that if he had visited Snape anytime in the day, it would have been unwelcome, so he did his best to overcome any obstacle or question he faced on his own.

Stepping from his office, he walked the long hall with only his footsteps to keep his thoughts company. His thoughts at previous were surfacing to his extra long appraisal of Snape earlier that day. It made his stomach curl tight within him. He was no fool to his own preferences –having discovered them shortly after his very sloppy meeting of mouths with Cho. However, a man twenty years his senior and in love with his dead mother; Harry had to be off his trolley or a glutton for punishment.

The rush of wind threw back the fringe of his hair as he pushed forward at greater speed. It was close to supper, but Harry was hoping to sneak away to his rooms to avoid any mindless chatter. His head felt hazy, and he had the foreboding signs of a headache on his brow. Deciding to bypass having a meal with his colleagues, Harry made his way into his rooms.

Slumping down and onto the first surface he could, the soft and welcoming couch, Harry let out a deep sigh and threw his head back against the backside. His sore limbs thanked him for a much softer surface to rest on.

Not long after he had began his nightly wind down did he hear the soft rapping at his door. It was probably the headmistress. Lifting from the couch with a groan, he trekked lazily to the door but straightened just before opening it.

"Good evening headmis-" Harry stumbled over his words as Snape regarded him from beyond the door. His eyes were dancing in mirth, most likely due to Harry's assumption, and his hair drawn back and pulled ever so elegantly from his face. The look was certainly more sophisticated—and sexier. Harry internally berated his already straying thoughts.

"Professor," he coughed out finally. "I, uh, wasn't expecting you."

"Well you most certainly should have _Professor _Potter," Snape replied dryly. "I have heard not a word from you the entirety of the day, and then you so impolitely disregarded your responsibility to dine with us this evening. Quite unseemly of you, Mister Potter."

Harry looked from those scornful eyes to the floor beneath him. Suddenly feeling very guilty of his actions, he let out a small sigh before turning upwards to give Snape a concurring nod.

"Yes," he replied firmly. "That was indeed quite impolite. I will remember to do better next time."

Snape seemed taken aback by Harry's sudden complacency. Well it was true that from their years at Hogwarts as professor and student they did butt heads quite often. Harry, however, had since gained a considerable amount of respect for his professor; determined to in a sense right the wrongs of his past, he would listen and follow to his best ability. Nonetheless, Snape was entirely correct in his lecturing. Harry had avoided the other to a great degree and even went on to shucking his duty to dine with the others especially on his first night.

Snape seemed to recover from the small surprise. He only watched Harry with inquisitive eyes. It was the first time Harry had seen the other show an emotion so freely. Caught in the enamor of it, he missed the words spoken to him and merely stared at the lips as they moved with each spoken word. Snape had beautifully thin lips; they may appear on occasion chapped, but from the close scrutiny he now gave them, they were quite moist. Maybe the man had recently moistened them before arriving. Harry's thoughts were once more straying when a booming voice broke his concentration.

"Potter!"

"Yes!" Harry shot upward and became alert to his surroundings. His jump caused his spectacles to skew against his nose, but he dared not fix them as his angry professor—uh, colleague leered at him.

"Did you not hear a word I have said?"

"Sorry," Harry replied as the flush heated his cheeks. "I was thinking."

"I beg to differ," Snape said closing in on him. "You were staring quite intently whilst drooling. I doubt much in the line of great thinking would result in such an action. I will not repeat myself so listen closely. You are to meet with me daily until the term begins so that I can review the expectations of a Hogwarts staff member."

"Uh," Harry replied quickly. "Why would I need to meet you? Can't I just read the handbook or something?"

"Handbook." Snape was pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Harry was starting to feel like a school boy again. It was not as happily nostalgic as he was hoping upon his first day. Regardless, he did his best to avoid further annoying Snape and merely nodded.

"Understood," he said a little too quickly. "I'll visit you in your rooms then? Or...shall I meet you here? No, no. Um, your laboratory then...well, maybe.."

"Oh do shut up Potter," Snape finally yelled. Harry was stepping back in face of the man's irritation. He did certainly have a knack for ruffling Snape's feathers despite his best efforts not to. "We will meet in my personal rooms just after lunch, is that understood?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered out. He could see the man straining against anger and took another step backwards to get out of the blast zone. Last thing he needed was to be hexed an inch within his life by the person he was perpetually trying not to infuriate. Instead, he kept himself as far away as he could. Snape seemed to notice his sudden disengagement because he calmed down with a long breath out and stared Harry with renewed calm.

"We will be working together for a good many days," Snape started brusquely. "Thus a professional relationship is imperative. I expect that as I have shown my steps in which ensure such a future that I expect you make serious strides in kind. Is that acceptable Professor Potter?"

"Yes," Harry replied thickly. "Thank you."

Snape left him without another word. It felt like the man did a good amount of fleeing when he had had his say. Harry let out a groan before returning to his rooms.

"I expect that you have found your accommodations to your liking, Mister Potter?" Minerva McGonagall sat opposite Harry, her eyes brimming with absolute delight. Harry could not help the smile that soon made its way to his mouth.

"Yes headmistress," he replied.

"Oh, no need for such formalities, you may refer to me by my given name. Any how, I see that you were quick to get your syllabus in order, and I see no errors in its making so you may use the rest of the week to ready your materials. Severus has been charged to be available to you if you should ever need answers. I fear that I have a great deal to do before the term, so I will be out of office for most of the week." Minerva smiled sadly before perking. "So I ask that you do your best, Mister Potter. We all had a first day here and were as green as you shall be. No need to keep to yourself. Ask when you need answering. Understood?"

"Yes, thank you." Harry smiled and lifted himself from his seat. He bowed before leaving. It felt odd to be referring to his previous Head of House in such informal terms, but he was no longer a student. He needed to start to act like the adult –the professor- he now was.

His eyes were on the floor as he briskly strode down the corridor. Suddenly, he walked headlong into a body and almost fell backwards with the impact. Firm hands wrapped around his upper arms to steady him.

"Still watching your feet when you walk, I see, Potter." The rich baritone was unmistakeably Snape's as Harry looked up. His glasses were once more skewed against his nose, and he had to pull back to right them as he mumbled his apologies. His shoulder bag had fallen on the impact and papers scattered over the stone floor. He quickly made haste to collect them. Snape stood above him, watching him as he did so with an unreadable face.

"P-pardon me, professor."

To his surprise, however, Snape knelt down and captured a few stray parchments and thrust them out to Harry as he began to stand.

"How do you expect to make yourself an authority when you use such a tone of voice, _Professor_ Potter?" Snape's smirk was not lost on Harry as he took the proffered parchments and stuffed them into his knapsack.

"Uh," he replied lamely. His wits were not about him it seemed since he and Snape started their 'professional working relationship.' It had him out of sorts and not just for the uncharacteristic behavior of his previous professor, but due to the rising feelings that bubbled in his belly - hot and lewd.

He swore to himself that he did not notice the way that Snape looked clad in only black trousers and a form-fitting dark green shirt; nor did he notice how the man was indeed well fitted in that shirt enough so that the musculature beneath was clearly visible. Harry swore he barely noticed that the man's long, ebony hair looked soft enough to touch and there was, in fact, no itchy feeling in his fingers to weave themselves into the tresses. He would not, could not, notice any of these things as he righted himself after the collusion.

Straightening out his spine and regarding Snape with complete eye contact, he nodded his assertion.

"You are, of course, completely correct. I shall carry myself better." He hoped he appeared at least a bit more authoritative. To be honest, he felt like a peacock strutting around and showing its many feathers. It felt a bit silly, really. Who honestly cared how he was strutting around. Particularly, why was it that Snape even cared enough to mention all these things to him. Sighing, he slouched again.

He almost missed the small upturn of the other man's mouth. Almost -meaning he did not, in fact, miss it. Snape had his arms drawn against his torso and a small smile on the sides of his mouth. Harry lost his handle on his shoulder bag and it once more fell to the floor.

"Bollocks," Harry groaned and bent over to retrieve it once more. He had never seen the man even show hints of mirth, but here he was, smiling at Harry. It was only a hint of a smile, granted, but a smile in terms of Snape.

"Is it nerves Mister Potter or were you always this inept?" Snape regarded him with another smirk.

He knew the taller professor was mocking him, and his inner Gryffindor was facing the challenge head-on. He roughly shouldered his bag before giving the older man a small glare.

"Not entirely inept," Harry started as he began to walk passed the taller man's form. "Considering I saved your ungrateful hide before facing one of the most feared wizards to ever live in our times...I would say that makes me a step or two above inept."

Harry never saw how the other reacted as he stalked back to his personal rooms. His temper had once more caused regretful things to fall from his lips. Even after he had told himself that he would work on trying to be on good terms with Snape.

Harry shook his head as if to erase the thoughts with the action itself. No, Snape had that coming. He had been nothing but mocking Harry since arrived. 'Making steps to ensure that future,' my arse!

Harry seethed in his thoughts, slamming down his bag as soon as he entered his living quarters. Throwing himself down into a chair, he contemplated how he would go about facing the other wizard when he next needed to. Putting his face into his hands, he groaned.

He really had to go bugger things up with Snape all because of a little teasing.

Harry made his way through the corridor and out into the dining hall. A few of the attending professors waved him over, and he put on his best business smile and joined them. Thankfully, it seemed Snape was not present, so Harry let his shoulders relax despite having not realized they were strained.

Hagrid was bounding towards him like a child running through fields in play. It was clumsy and to some degree, it made Harry lean back worried for his safety. Despite the man's overwhelming size, he stopped directly beside him and slapped a large hand to his back. Harry winced at the sudden jolt but smiled upwards at the man.

"Hello Hagrid," he said laughing. The man threw himself down into the chair next to him and drew him up in a great side hug. Bone crushing, but it would otherwise be unlike his large friend if it was any normal hug.

"'arry! It's good to see ya," he bubbled.

They had a small conversation about a few changes within the ministry and then a small discussion of Harry's first day before they finished up their lunch, and Harry was on his way towards the dungeons. It was the inevitable meeting he had been fearing since this morning. Harry was anything if prompt however. He would not give Snape another reason to chastise him.

Flying down the corridor, he let the afternoon sun warm his face before heading into the darkness of the dungeon. He rounded the corner and headed towards the back of the room to knock soundly at Snape's office door.

"You may enter," came the low-baritone from beyond. Harry hesitated only momentarily before pulling the door open and stepping inside. He walked inside but stalled just beyond the threshold. Snape was sitting at his desk, quill in one hand with his other hand to parchment. His hair fell about his face and his brow creased with concentration. He was a truly intimidating individual, but Harry steeled himself against discomfort and strode confidently to the chair opposite of the man.

"Professor," he regarded lightly.

Snape continued leisurely, elegantly writing against the parchment. The man's long, beautiful fingers held the quill and flowed over the parchment with ease. Harry had always admired the grace in which the other held. It was grace in which Harry would never display himself; especially with his chicken scratch and constant babbling as he wrote.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of watching the man fill a small piece of parchment, did he look up to Harry. Snape's eyes were glittering irises of pure black in which enamored Harry away from almost all thought. He could lose himself within those depths, drowning while not struggling against it.

"Potter," the low, gruff voice pulled him once more from his gaze. His head jerked and a sharp pain shot from his neck. He held the back of his neck hissing. Bugger! That smarted! "Should I even ask as to why you are there, mouth agape, obscenely staring at me like some love-sick boy?"

Harry sputtered and scrambled within his chair. "Sir! I-I was merely waiting until you were done."

His voice was an octave higher than usual giving way to his surprise. Snape smirked from his chair, leaning forward in an almost predatory way, causing a series of shivers to prickle the flesh of Harry's arms.

"Indeed," Snape replied, his voice dark and husky with taunting.

Harry's hands clenched the ends of the arm rest. His stomach was as hard as a rock, and his throat felt like it was burning with angry fire. He swallowed trying to calm some of the burning he felt. He withheld the building embarrassment as best he could, but he could feel the blush on his cheeks. He was not some school boy anymore; however, any time he was facing his old potion's professor, it certainly felt as such.

"Shall we get on with it?" Harry asked almost desperately. Snape regarded him with a look before leaning back into his chair, straight and authoritative.

"Every week the staff meets to discuss their current curriculum as it is essential to stay on track. Each staff member takes several days a month for detentions unless they so choose to make time for more. It is expected that you retain a state of unbiased treatment in order to effectively teach your students."

Harry scoffed at the last part, receiving him a glare before Snape continued.

"You will have regular office hours in which to meet with students, but it is imperative Mister Potter, that you never meet with students in otherwise other locations unless deemed acceptable. Your fame will make it rather difficult for some of the student body to respect such boundaries. I ask that you maintain an aloof if not withdrawn attention to any student in which shows such attention."

Harry was sure where this conversation was going. He was also very aware of the many fan clubs in which were instituted just after the war a year back. Since then, Harry receives letters of love and admiration daily from witches and wizards alike. Harry let out a breath he had not been aware he was holding.

"You are to report any persistent individuals to either myself or the headmistress, is that understood?"

"Yes."

Snape stood from his chair, and Harry's body stiffened in response. However, he merely walked around the desk to the back of the room and retrieved a book before setting it in front of Harry.

"Those are notes in which may aid you in your first lesson," Snape said sitting once more.

Harry looked down at the book and then back to Snape. "For me?"

Snape was smirking again. Harry was not sure if he found the smirk attractive or mocking – maybe a little bit of both. Snape had never been prone to smirking in Harry's school days, so he merely put it towards progress in their relationship – call it ignorant optimism...

"Yes, Mister Potter. I wrote a few key notes in which you may use at your leisure." Snape pushed the piece of parchment he had only finished a few moments prior to Harry. It listed a few examples of how to go about lesson planning and how to successfully balance both lecture and lab time. Harry found his mouth once more agape. It was easy to understand and extremely helpful. None of which was a characteristic of the man before him. Maybe what Snape had said on his first day was true. Maybe Snape was trying...

"Thank you so much sir!" Harry did not hide his enthusiasm. He was truly grateful to the man especially after their earlier confrontation. "And...I must apologize for what I said earlier..."

Snape held up his hand, stopping Harry from continuing. "I do not wish to dwell on our _discussion_ earlier, Mister Potter. However, I would ask that you detain from speaking so disrespectfully in the future."

"Yes professor."

"And for Merlin's sake," Snape said exasperated. "Stop acting like some school boy being scorned. You are a professor and may refer to me by my given name."

"Y-you mean..."

"Yes," Snape said still slightly exasperated. "You may call me Severus. I would rather forget all of those insufferable years as your professor."

"Right," Harry said softly. "Then prof—I mean, Severus...thank you."

Severus gave him a curt nod before shooing him away with his hand. Harry stood after a long minute and rushed from the room with the notebook and parchment held tightly to his chest. He was disorientated by Sna—Severus' behavior. After all the years of hatred and spiteful words, was it actually becoming somewhat of a sound relationship between them? Could they one day maybe even have what may closely resemble a friendship of some kind?

Harry could not help the hope that was bubbling in his chest. Though his heart was screaming for more, his head was complacent with a future friendship of sorts.

Smiling like a goof and running like one for that matter, Harry headed back to his rooms with a new, fresh outlook on his future at Hogwarts.

End Note: Thank you for reading! I will do my best to keep up with all the installments but would appreciate any constructive feedback. Until next time!


	2. Highly Recommended

Author's Note: Another installation coming your way!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and characters. All rights are reserved to J.K. Rowling and publishers. I am not profiting from this fan fiction. **

Warning: Eventually M/M slash and sexual content

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

_**Working in Kind**_

_Chapter Two – Highly Recommended_

"_Those who know, do. Those that understand, teach." -Aristotle_

Harry held the notebook in which had first been given to him two days prior by one Severus Snape. It was already bended at the seam by his constant attention over the previous days. He scratched a few footnotes of his own on a parchment for his lesson plan. Yes! By the grace of Merlin! Harry tilted back into his chair, throwing his feet up to rest on the topside of his desk, as he ran over the details of his lesson plan for the fourth time.

Bending his arms to cradle the back of his head, he grinned at his brilliance. It was sure to be an interesting, if not informative, first lesson if he did say so himself.

"Lazing about Potter," a voice from beyond his office door broke through the silence. Harry startled and was thrown back from his tilt to land head to stone, chair toppled over, and with a loud thud as his head nearly cracked upon impact. "I wonder how with your lack of observance did you defeat such a formidable opponent as the Dark Lord."

Severus was over him, eyes upon him with mere interest. Bloody hell the man was tall. He looked like a tower from his position on the floor. Harry smiled sheepishly. "Hello sir."

"Do you plan to lay about all day Potter?" Severus scoffed before moving around him, offering no helping hand. Not that he expected Severus Snape to offer any help in the first place. That would be very un-Snape-like.

Harry shuffled from the floor, pulling himself up by the desk and then righting the chair with the flick of his wand. "I was merely celebrating the finished lesson plan."

Severus peered over him to look at the parchment before snatching it away and reading it briefly.

"Is this chicken scratch decipherable in any form?"

Harry snatched away the parchment from Severus, coughing and setting it back down on the top of the desk. "Some of us cannot be as perfect as you, sir."

"Perfecting ones script is a duty in which every teacher must take upon themselves in order to make it comprehensible Mister Potter," Severus said with the crossing of his arms. That, however, was so very...Snape-like. Did the man enjoy listening to the sound of his own voice? Harry surmised he did.

"I shall put my every effort towards it." Harry retorted dryly.

"No need to be absinthal about it, Potter."

"Ab—what?"

"Expand your vocabulary and look it up, Potter."

Harry pouted before sitting back down. "What did you need _sir_? I assume you are visiting me for a reason and not just to look at my pretty face."

"How very modest of you," Severus sneered before continuing. "I require some assistance with a potion I am creating. Your frightening incompetence in potion making rivals that of Longbottom's. However, there is no other in which I may receive aid. Thus, I must ask this service of you."

"Well when you put it like that," Harry replied sarcastically. "How could I possibly say no?"

"I will ignore your blatant contempt and deduce that to be your agreement," Severus leered at Harry. "I shall expect you promptly at six this evening in my laboratory, Mister Potter."

"I'll be there, sir." He bowed. That was probably too much but sometimes it felt like he was a mere servant in the man's presence. So much for a colleague-like relationship.

Severus turned on his heels in one fluid movement and was out of the door before Harry could say anymore. Not that he had much else to say. However, there was a part of him that wished the man would stay long enough that it didn't feel like a business as usual. Harry internally berated his thoughts. Of course it was only a business relationship. What else could he be hoping for?

Harry had found that over the past several hours since the request that he was fairly impatient for six o'clock to arrive. He chalked it all up to his wanting to get it over and done with. Denial was the protection from his reality. It had worked wonders back in his days at Hogwarts.

He was the youngest professor at the school but only physically. He felt a good measurable years more so after the war took too many of his loved ones. Harry found that life was fleeting and each relationship he encountered deserve love and attention.

He turned the letter he had received an hour before in his hand and read it once more:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you have been well after your arrival at Hogwarts. Ronald and I miss you greatly. It is our hope to see you when holidays come, if even just for a day. Please keep in touch. Ronald and I expect that you will be there for the wedding in the winter? Of course we will give you more details as it nears._

_The baby is due in spring. Ron says that if its a boy he wants to name it after you, and I agree wholeheartedly. It would be such an honor for us to have a son bearing your name, Harry. _

_We love you._

_Hermione _

He smiled once more before tucking the letter into his desk. Looking toward the clock, he noted that it was now five-thirty. No sense in waiting around longer. He headed toward the dungeons to Severus Snape, who was sure to already be starting.

Severus was already in the midst of collecting the many ingredients for the potion. The long table nearest the cauldron had a good many of different looking tools as well as plates in which to hold them. There was a mortar next to a small scale and then several ingredients near those. He walked over, his eyes gazing back and forth.

"Wow."

"You are early."

"Uncharacteristic of me, I know. I have learned that making you wait is never a good thing."

"Well said," Severus replied, smirking as he had done so often since Harry first came two days ago. It felt natural now to see the man smirking. Severus was clad in his lab coat and dragon-hide gloves in which he used to handle more potent ingredients. The man's hair was pulled backward into a ponytail to keep his hair from his eyes. His broad shoulders were hidden away beneath the coat, but appeared to be much wider than Harry had once remembered. Was Severus bulkier? It appeared as such. Maybe after the war he had had time to focus a bit more on himself.

"Are you going to stand about like an imbecile or do you plan to assist me, Potter?" Ah, how very, very Snape-like. Harry chuckled to himself before standing at the side of the taller man.

"What are we cooking up today?"

"We are not 'cooking up' anything Potter. We are _concocting _two potions simultaneously in which will need to be bottled together. I will be _closely _inspecting your work with the ingredients so that there are no mishaps." Severus came to stand and lean over him, prickling his senses to the closeness, and handed him a pair of dragon-hide gloves. "First, you must wear the appropriate attire. Many of these ingredients are poisonous to touch, so I expect you will handle them with the utmost care."

"Oh only the utmost," Harry said as he pulled on the gloves.

"I prefer my assistants to be subservient and quiet, Mister Potter."

"And here I thought I was being very subservient. I'll have to work on my subservience skills along with my chicken scratch it seems."

"Sarcasm will only do to get you thrown from my laboratory Potter."

Harry smirked and eyed Severus with a playful look. "If memory serves, it was you _Severus _that requested my assistance in the first place. If you would prefer I was not here..." Harry started to remove and place the dragon-hide gloves on the tabletop "...I shall respect your request."

Severus glared at him heatedly. But instead of arguing like Severus would often do in previous years, the man bent close to him and smirked in his own playful way. Harry's heart startled violently in his chest as the man's face grew near to his. "There are plenty of ways in which I return my debts, Mister Potter. If you should walk from your duty as you have so agreed, I will return the debt tenfold."

The intimidation in his voice ran over Harry like a ice-cold breeze, and he could merely nod. After the last few days, he had almost forgotten that this man before him use to be a Death Eater. It was probably better that he stray away from upsetting Severus.

"Then we are agreed," Severus almost whispered. Harry felt the heat flood to his cheeks, but Severus merely turned away and quickly instructed on the steps towards several of the ingredients. Soon, they were both well into their work. He hadn't buggered up any of the ingredients which earned him a nod of approval from Severus before he was adding a few into the cauldron to be stirred several directions in a specified pattern. It was exhausting and tedious. Harry could feel the muscles in his neck and shoulders begin to cramp as he hovered over the cauldron. Good thing he never took to potion-making because it was shite for his neck and back.

An hour in, the cauldron needed to simmer for a good half-an-hour, so he and Severus were allowed a break. It was a much needed break, and he started to rub the sore neck muscles with firm fingers.

"How you do this on a daily basis is beyond me," Harry said rubbing hard circles and working the knots out.

Severus was jotting a few things down in a dark-leather notebook almost ignoring that Harry was even present. Well not much for chit chat it seems. Harry sat down in a chair and stretched his legs out in front of himself, crossing at the ankles. He tilted his neck backward after taking his spectacles off and setting them on the top of the work table. Letting his body relax, he did his best to give his limbs a break from all the standing and mixing.

When he had taken a few moments, he looked back over to Severus. He had stopped from his note-taking and was watching Harry with an expression he couldn't quite recognize. As if being snapped out of it, Severus turned away to eye the clock at the far end of the room. Harry watched the man carefully. Severus had been watching him? What was with that expression?

"After another few turns clock-wise, we will be able to bottle the final product. You will then be permitted to leave, Mister Potter."

Harry jolted from his thoughts. He looked towards the mantel holding the clock and noticed it was already close to ten in the evening. Sighing, he pulled himself up and out of the chair and wandered over to the table to help put away some of the many ingredients.

"You may leave them," Severus said shortly.

"But-"

"I will put them in their proper place once you have left." Severus' voice was authoritative and firm. Harry was left no room to argue. Instead, he placed the dragon-hide gloves down on the tabletop and after the exact thirty-minute mark had hit, he turned the ladle a few times clock-wise and helped to bottle the potion with the other. The batch made several, and Severus seemed happy with the results.

"Thank you for your assistance, Mister Potter."

Harry started, his mouth opening and his eyes transfixed on the other. It was the first time...well ever...that Severus had thanked him. It had him stunned silent and immobile. Severus seemed to catch on quickly and scoffed at Harry's surprise.

"Is it so surprising, Mister Potter, that even I can show gratitude?"

Harry's mouth had gone dry, so he swallowed before being able to reply. "No sir."

"Well then, stop that horrid impression of a gilly-fish and get out of my laboratory," Severus said pointedly. Harry took a few moments to gather his wits and took off the apron he had put on when he began stirring.

"Um, right," he said simply. "Uh, then I'll be seeing you professor."

"Severus."

"Yes," Harry stumbled. "Right then, Severus. I'll, uh, be seeing you."

Severus watched him before walking the short distance between them to stand just a few inches in front of him. The expression had returned from earlier, and Harry was paralyzed by the way it affected him. His heart had began to stammer about in his chest, and his hands had grown clammy.

"You seem to be under a misconception Mister Potter," Severus' voice was low and husky. "We are by no means _close_. Whatever fantasies you have drawn up into your head, you can desist. Our interactions will remain professional despite any delusions you may have otherwise."

Harry felt the twist of his innards and constriction of his throat. He swallowed as his face flushed with anger. Balling his fists, he pointed a glare at the man opposite him.

"Do not presume to know anything _Snape,_" he said, his temper boiling and his voice rasping . "You are certainly no star in my fantasies, and I assure you that I have no delusions about our relationship. You have made it clear over the years your distaste of me. I have understood that what you did was only in the debt you felt towards my mother. I admire and respect you for all of your dedication and sacrifice to the war. However, I have not deluded myself into thinking you feel anything other than animosity towards me. You have made it clear that I am nothing more than a bane of your existence."

He felt like crying. He would not cry. His anger was boiling over, erupting from him like a volcano. He heaved ragged breaths as he refrained from letting his anger lead to tears. Harry was never prone to crying but somehow, the idea that he _had _started to perceive more to the relationship was making him feel the anguish in the sudden realization that he had been misunderstanding it all.

When it appeared that Snape would not be retorting, Harry fled the laboratory. He fled the lies his brain had started to create in face of Snape's civility. He fled the castle in which harbored all those memories of their previous arguments...their previous persons. Harry fled so far that he was now safely hidden within the darkness of the forbidden forest. It was no longer a threat to him. He was a grown wizard and entirely capable of handling anything in which it may present to him.

Sitting beneath the cover of a large tree, he let himself cry. The burn of tears on his cheeks and the anguish that gripped his heart like a vice was all too much for his recovering heart to bear. It was the first time since he had lost so many of his loved ones in the war that he had allowed himself to cry. Today he cried for himself. He cried for the hope that had been quashed down before it had really taken root.

The next day came with the cover of storm clouds. Much like Harry had felt, the sky was crying, and the sound of rain hitting the window echoed in his quarters. Holding his tea cup to his lips, he watched the flames dance in the hearth. After he had returned the previous evening, he had gotten little sleep. Nightmares plagued him when he had attempted to. It was the first time in a while that a sleepless drought could not keep the nightmares at bay.

Taking another sip of his tea, he settled in for the day. Thankfully, he had gotten his work done for the start of the term and had no obligations to do anything for the day. Deciding it best to stay out of Snape's way, he hid himself within his rooms.

After he finished, he began a return letter to Hermione since it was the first moment he had really found time or the concentration to.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am settling in nicely. Thankfully, I have been able to get a good amount of work done, and now it is just a waiting game for the students to arrive. I will of course make time to visit during the holidays, and of course I will be attending the wedding. Who else would be able to keep Ron from losing himself on the day? _

_I miss you guys. I am glad that you are doing well with the baby._

He stopped writing and stared at the page. His hand had started to shake, and he was finding it difficult to write. Putting the quill down, he heaved a sigh and sunk into the chair. There was a great deal of comfort knowing his two closest friends were happy. It was enough, he told himself. That will be enough.

He picked up the quill and finished the letter before rolling it up and sending it with a messenger owl. Picking up a few things, he tucked in for the day with a good book.

It was well into evening when the knocking came at his door. Setting the book down on the side table, he walked to answer the door. He had to draw back when he opened it. Snape stood looking at him with an unreadable gaze. Tightening his lips and doing his best to remain aloof, he opened the door fully.

"Good evening sir. To what do I owe the pleasure..."

Snape cut him off by striding into the room without invitation. Harry watched with wide eyes before closing the door and turning to look at the man who had already settled onto the couch.

"Why-"

Snape stared at him from across the room and let out a deep sigh. "Sit down, Mister Potter."

Harry did not move from his spot, just gazed at the man like he had grown another head. But then, he found his anger. "I will not. These are my _personal_ rooms, and I never invited you to come."

"Stop moping Potter. It is quite unbecoming. Sit," Snape. hissed with a low voice. Harry hesitated momentarily before walking the short distance to sit in his chair near the couch. He glared at the man and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Well then _Snape_? Do you have more instruction on how I should carry myself as a professor or did you merely come to ensure that I understood you yesterday?"

Snape held the bridge of his nose. "Must you be so melodramatic Potter."

"In my own rooms? I can be whatever I wish," Harry retorted sarcastically. "If it irritates you, then by all means, leave."

Snape stood from the couch in a quick movement and was upon Harry, his hands clutching the arms of his chair, and his body bent threateningly close. "Stop acting like a petulant child Potter. I was not the only person in which said something regrettable."

Harry stopped short of retorting. He felt confusion crease his brow, but soon his heart was hammering in his chest as the older man's face was so close to his own. "Okay, can you back off a bit then." His voice came out a bit more hoarse than he had hoped, but Snape straightened and crossed his arms against his chest.

"I realize that I am a bit lacking when it comes to social interactions," Severus started before leaning down to capture Harry's gaze with dark depths. "I was not belittling you Potter..."

"Harry."

"What-"

"It's Harry. I would prefer it if you refrained from calling me Potter. So that leaves Harry."

Severus seemed surprised that Harry would prefer him to be called so intimately. However, he seemed to understand and merely nodded.

"Harry," he said slowly. "I did not, in fact, feel indebted to your mother. She was the only true friend I had in all the years I was at Hogwarts. You and Lily share many qualities. I loathe to admit it, but you proved to be quite unlike your father and during the time in which you studied here, I had held you to your father's image. I do not, however, still hold you to that regard or your mother's. I admire many qualities in you which was why I first suggested to Minerva that you be brought on for the position."

Harry stuttered, "P-pardon?"

"Yes," Severus said smirking. "It was I who first recommended you."

"Holy...Merlin's balls!"

Severus made a face of distaste at Harry's exclamation but said nothing.

"Why would you do that?"

"I thought you were well qualified," Severus said simply. He sat down once more on the couch and regarded Harry with a matter-of-fact demeanor. "Your study in Defense Against the Dark Arts was exceptional and your defeat of the Dark Lord is unrivaled."

It was the first time Severus had ever paid Harry a compliment. He was stunned silent and breathless. After a moment of allowing it all to sink in, he smiled—more brilliantly than he had smiled in a long time. "Thank you so much sir."

Severus seemed to lose himself and then recovered after a moment. "Severus. And you are welcome, Harry." He stood and made his way to the door. It seemed that he deemed the conversation over, but before he could make it all the way out the door, Harry ran over to him.

"Sir, I mean, Severus?"

"Yes?" he replied while turning to look at Harry.

"I know you see our relations as only colleagues, but I hope that one day, you might see me as a friend. I realize that years of dislike aren't exactly going to melt away in a few nights, but as long as I can hope that one day...we might have a sort of friendship." Harry felt his heart would at any minute break through his chest wall and swallowed to keep it inside.

Severus watched him for minutes without responding. However, he sighed finally and nodded his head. "It may be a possibility in the future" but before he could leave, he leaned in so close his warm breath fell upon Harry's gaping lips, "stranger occurrences have happened, Harry."

With that, he fled the room leaving Harry paralyzed and watching for a good few minutes after the man was gone from sight. Harry pivoted on his heals and put his hands over his face. Oh bloody hell...Severus Snape was going to drive him right mad.

End Note: Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! Until next time...


	3. Fire Whiskey

Author's Note: Okay, because I'm a giver...here's another chapter just for you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and characters. All rights are reserved to J.K. Rowling and publishers. I am not profiting from this fan fiction. **

Chapter Warning: a little huffy-puffy in this one ;)

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

_**Working in Kind**_

_Chapter Three – Fire Whiskey _

"_Always do sober what you said you'd do drunk. That will teach you to keep your mouth shut." -Ernest Hemingway_

It was a day before the students were due to arrive. Harry made his way down the corridor to set up the classroom for the first day's lesson plan. His arms were overwhelmed with material and books all boxed away for easier carrying. Yes, Harry was a wizard and levitating the items or sizing them smaller would have been a very wizard like thing to do, but he carried them in his arms, the muggle way – the Harry way.

It was perfectly fine just as it was; that is, until he went headlong into another body, and the box went flying from his arms, skidding across the floor, and scattering books and papers alike in its wake. Severus Snape stood with his usual scornful gaze but flicked his wand out and assembled the box before turning on Harry.

"Are you not a wizard Harry," he said mockingly. "Start acting like one."

Harry slid passed him to pick up the box, his defiance readily shown on his face. "Its no bother. I believe in doing things when you can. No need to always turn to magic."

"You are insufferable."

"And proud of it," he said turning, box in hand, and stalked back towards the classroom. Steady footsteps fell in line with his. Severus appeared on his left, walking in perfect unison with him. Bloody show off...him and those long legs. Harry had to do everything he could just to keep the pace but Severus looked to be walking it with such ease.

"Do you have time this evening," he asked brusquely.

Harry stopped before turning on the man. His guard was up. "Do you need assistance with yet another potion?"

"No," Severus replied curtly as he stood before Harry with an nonchalant gaze. "I entertained the idea of sharing a late night drink with you. However, if you are otherwise occupied..."

"No!" Harry said a little too quickly and with much more enthusiasm than necessary. He cleared his throat and turned his eyes away, cursing under his breath. Turning back to Severus, he did his best to appear aloof. "I mean, no plans at present. What time should I come by?"

"I prefer my brandy before eight, would that deem acceptable?" Severus was taunting him as Harry could see it dancing in the man's eyes. He knew that Harry had no other plans, and Harry knew that his eagerness to spend time together was written all over his face. However, Harry did his best to appear unaffected and merely nodded his head.

"Yes, shall I meet you in your quarters at seven then?"

Severus did not reply. Disappearing behind Harry, he stalked away and his silence the only answer. Harry honestly did not understand the tall potion's professor. It was never much of a normal question and then answer type of chat, but Harry found that if it was otherwise, it would be very much unlike Severus. Harry smiled to himself and headed toward the classroom with a new lift to his step.

Before he could head off to Severus' personal quarters, Harry received a reply note from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_All the luck to you on your first day tomorrow. Ronald says, and I quote, "You probably won't bugger it up too much." I am not much for his choice of words, but we are cheering for you. I know you will be a great professor for your students. _

_We look forward to hearing stories about Hogwarts. I fear that it is busy here with the plans for the wedding, and Mrs. Weasley has been beside herself with the arrangements. However, it seems that everyone is happy enough. _

_We love you._

_Hermione_

Laughing before tucking the note away in his pocket, Harry hurried out the door to meet with Severus.

When he arrived at the man's door, he hesitated feeling the onset of nervousness. Licking his lips, he rolled his hand into a fist and held it just before the door. He hesitated again as his nerves got the better of him. He was a Gryffindor for bloody sake! He straightened his back and cleared his throat. Just as he was about to knock, the door flew open, and one very impatient potion's professor stood before him.

"For Merlin's sake, do you intend to stand at my door all evening?" Severus turned on his heels and stalked back inside. Harry had stopped breathing in shock but suddenly inhaled and followed the other man inside.

The room was elegantly adorned with expensive antique furniture, a fire hearth already lit with a blazing fire, and a tray of treats to sit at a table nearest the couch. Harry swallowed but took a seat on the couch and continued to look about the room. The colors were more pastel coloration which surprised Harry more than anything to date had.

"Its much more showy than I thought it would be," Harry said absently. "Much more vibrant..."

"I do not, in fact, relish in dark colors and sleep in a coffin, Mister Potter."

Harry chuckled. It was not like Severus to crack any sort of joke, so it felt like two adult mates meeting for a drink. It made Harry somewhat relax back into the couch despite his growing nerves. He drew up a big breath before turning to meet the other man's eyes.

"I would have never in my wildest dreams think I would see the inside of your rooms," Harry stated softly. Severus came to sit beside him, which had him scooting over a bit in surprise, and regarded him with a smirk. It felt entirely too intimate now that the man was so close. Harry shook away the thoughts.

"A very _subjective_ statement that could very easily be misinterpreted, Harry," Severus said close to his ear. Harry gasped and drew back. His body was attacked with a series of shivers at the seductive undertone in Severus' statement.

"Ah, yeah," he stuttered out lamely. Severus was much more of a mature man than he was. He protectively drew his arms about him, trying to maintain a nonchalance whilst doing so.

Now that Harry had a closer inspection of the man, he noticed Severus did not fashion his regular teaching robes. In fact, Severus was only wearing a simple shirt and trousers. The muscles were well defined beneath the tightness of the simple t-shirt, and Harry had to do his best not to stare at the way the older man's contours were appeasing to the eye. He had been correct to assume that Severus was much more shapely than he had first believed. The muscle definition spoke of many days taking great care to work them to obtain such quality.

Doing his best to not drool, Harry continued to appraise the man before him. Severus had an angular face, strong and aristocratic in design. His skin was unblemished and appeared to be like porcelain. His fingers itched to touch it, running inquisitive fingertips along the surface. Curling his fingers, he scooted back a bit farther.

Severus watched him with a predatory gaze, his voice low and husky. "You are quite quiet, Harry. I dare say you are in fear I might do something unseemly to you. Do you think my taste runs to boys?"

Harry squeaked in response, but quickly gathered himself and straightened himself to that playful gaze. "I am not a boy! And I could care little what you do and do not have a taste for. I thought you brought me here to share a drink?"

"Indeed," Severus said pulling out a beautifully engraved pitcher and pouring out an amber liquid into two separate tumblers. He handed one to Harry, and Harry quickly downed it. Coughing, he fought against the burning that flowed down his throat.

"Bloody hell!"

"Have you never had fire whiskey?" Severus said with a hint of a smirk on his lips. He savored his drink, sipping at it gingerly while looking over the glass at Harry.

"That's the first I have had...well the first alcohol I have had really," he said blushing. He had no idea that alcohol was so disgusting. Why did anyone drink it on a regular basis was beyond him. It tasted of acid.

"Quite innocent you are, Harry. Is it not a fulfillment of youth to disregard rules placed on you and take part in gatherings in which you partake in displays of public affection and complete intoxication?" Severus was appraising him with a look of mischief. Harry was finding that look to be just as intimidating as the man himself. Teasing from Severus was starting to become the new thing between them. Yes, it seems he would always be a boy in the man's eyes. Sighing deeply, he held out his glass.

"Well I did neither. The only public affection I partook in was snogging Cho but otherwise, I have done nothing of the sort."

"I find that much too hard to believe," Severus replied seeming a bit surprised by Harry's admission.

"Could I possibly bother you for another?" said Harry as he ignored the man's obvious shock. Well excuse him for thinking of other things like the dark wizard hellbent on killing him or maybe the prophecy where he was to die just to save the rest of the world.

Severus poured him another glass, and modeling the man himself, he took small sips which burned but not nearly to the degree of the first. For long minutes, they sat in silence, cradling their drinks and watching the fire dance an eerie tale within the hearth. It was comforting – the silence. It felt easy and soon, Harry was lost in his own gaze.

A woozy sort of feeling began to fill his head. It was unlike anything he had felt before. It was as if his body was so relaxed that it no longer wished to respond to him. Not right away at least. Tipping his head back and turning to face Severus, he let the relaxation flow through him.

"'rilliant...this fire whiskey. You have pretty eyes and a 'eal manly body. And when you say 'Mister Potter' with that voice, I get goose-flesh...ya know? 'ou're sexy like" he slurred.

"Mister Potter, I do believe you are sloshed," Severus replied in monotone. It made Harry laugh, probably more than he should. After he was done, he relaxed back into the couch, feeling the swirl of the world about him. It was addicting; the loss of control and feeling of overwhelming courage. He could say or do anything in this moment.

Turning back towards Severus, sobering a bit before speaking. "You know what...I hate being the savior of the wizarding world. I wished I could disappear and be forgotten entirely. Why can't I just be Harry?" His voice was slurring but his determination was unwavering. "When I got offered the job here, I felt a sense of purpose and no longer wished to disappear. It felt like I could come into my own here. Maybe one day I would be Harry Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Maybe one day, I could have a life...a family of my own."

Severus was silent at his side until he finished. He then spoke almost softly. Harry blamed it on the whiskey because he was sure Severus would never say the words that he whispered next.

"You can Harry. You will."

"Thanks professor." Harry said placing his drink on the table top. He felt the weight of his body and would have fallen forward if not for the arms around his body, keeping him from doing so. Then those arms wrapped him up and into an embrace, so tight he thought he would lose his ability to breath properly.

And then his mouth was being touched by something firm, something soft and moist. It felt heavenly as he curled into the touch, moving his lips along the other to taste it. The friction caused heat to travel through him and his breath to come quicker. A hot, moist tongue pried open his lips and claimed his mouth with fervor, causing him to vocalize his appreciation with a moan. Before he could return it in kind, however, the presence was gone, and then the arms. He swayed backwards, falling to the cushions and slipping into a dark void.

When Harry awoke, his head pounded fiercely, and his stomach curled ready to explode. He groaned and turned on his side while trying to scoot himself off the soft surface beneath him.

"Drink this," was said to him from above. The form was hazy, probably due to his missing spectacles, but he would know that voice anywhere. He took the proffered vial and downed the contents. He coughed at the horrid taste that coated his mouth and throat.

"That's horrid!" he said wiping his mouth. But before he could expand more on it, his head cleared and the nausea no longer plagued his stomach. He was offered his spectacles and put them on to look at the man before him. His eyes went wide as he looked about the room. He was wearing the clothes from the night before, but he was no longer in the living room. He was now on a very large, very silky bed spread. "Where am I?"

"My bed," Harry sputtered and almost lost his balance as he was about to climb over.

"Pardon?"

"My bed. You coincidentally have no tolerance for alcohol and were unconscious not long after your second drink."

Harry held his head in his hands and then looked to the man standing before him. "I'm sorry, sir. I guess that is the last I will have of fire whiskey."

"It is a normal reaction," Severus replied. "You must build your tolerance over time. Regardless, it was no real trouble. You do, however, have to ready for the day as the students are due to arrive in an hours time."

Harry shot up and immediately headed for the door. Severus stopped him just as he was leaving. "You may use the lavatory, and I shall have your belongings brought to the room. There are towels inside."

Harry looked over to Severus with his mouth gaping. Unbecoming, he knew. But at the moment, he had very little control. Severus did not give him an opportunity to decline and left the room, closing the door behind him. Harry took a few minutes to gather himself before he spared no time jumping into the shower.

Harry sat at the head table with the rest of the professors, eying the student body with pride. It was certainly a different feeling sitting at the head table. He felt powerful, but his hands were shaking like a leaf, and he was pretty sure if Minerva made him speak, he would fall all over himself. Severus was sitting next to him at the tabl, but kept his face forward.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year, Harry Potter is to be teaching our Defense Against the Dark Arts class..." there were excited screams and chatter erupted in the room as a few students stood to look towards Harry at the head table. Severus stiffened next to him, glaring at the student body and effectively silencing them. "Yes, yes it really will be such a treat. However, let us begin the sorting!"

The progression of the first years began and after an hour, finally all were respectively sorted into their houses. Harry smiled as he watched all the smiling faces and the high fives given as congratulations. It reminded him very much of his first day. It was a new, expansive feeling that filled his chest as they began their feast.

Severus was so elegant in his table manners that Harry almost lost all appetite in fear of embarrassing himself. Instead, he merely gazed out at the student body until the velvet voice broke his concentration.

"You need to eat," Severus said quietly. "Your body will need it for an entire day with these insufferable brats."

Harry scoffed and shook his head while smiling. "They don't have quite the effect on me as they do you."

"They will," Severus warned. Harry turned to watch Severus for a moment and caught the glisten of sauce on the man's lips. It brought up the memory of the night previous. Had it all been a dream? He was not sure since Severus acted as he always did. Shaking the thoughts away, he finally succumbed to eating.

"Adam Boolisbox?" A boy towards the back raised his hand. His eyes were a sea of blue and his face pale with platinum blond hair falling around it. He was briefly reminded of Draco Malfoy, but soon shook that off and continued down his list.

"My name is Professor Potter," he said in a slightly louder voice. "I will be your professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I expect that many of you are curious to know just what entails the dark arts..."

A hand went up, mid lecture. He stopped and pointed to the student, "Yes? Was it Natalie Bloom?"

Natalie smiled, "Yes. Um, what was it like fighting...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Harry sighed and then sat on the front of his desk, crossing his arms. He gave a look around the room seeing the curious gazes directed to him. Many looked eager to hear what he had to say.

"You must have all read it from the Prophet, but I will make this clear, I am not here to talk about the war...I am teaching _you_ how to defend yourself in face of such trials. There will always be a threat. It may not come from a dark wizard, and it may not mean the end of the world...however, it will be a threat to you or your loved ones. Here you will learn the proper way to deal with these situations and how to protect yourselves. Is that understood?"

A collective 'yes' resounded in the room. Harry found himself smiling and nodding his head in response. "Good, then lets begin."

The last of the students filed out of the class before Harry was finally alone for a free period. He rubbed his temple and soothed his stiff muscles by allowing them to relax in his chair. He had assigned a foot of parchment to each of his classes expressing one idea they had of the dark arts and why it was as such categorized. He was eager to see what their responses would be but was sure not many were too happy with having coursework on the first day.

Sighing, he took a small sip of tea and read over some of his notes. He heard someone clearing their throat, and his head jerked from his writing.

"It seems you are still among us," Severus said from the doorway. His body was leaning towards the frame. Smirking, he strode inside and closed the door behind him. Harry dropped his quill as the man approached but quickly picked it up and looked down at his parchment.

"Yeah, barely" he said laughing. He nervously took another sip of his tea.

"Should we discuss your indecency when intoxicated, Mister Potter?"

Harry sputtered and then inhaled before going into a coughing fit. Severus came around the desk and leaned over him, pressing his mouth close to his ear.

"You are certainly easy to stir up, Harry."

Harry tried to breath through the coughs, leaning away from Severus. "I think I like it better when you were insulting and degrading me."

Severus upturned in amusement while leaning towards Harry in one fluid movement. "That can certainly be arranged."

Harry licked his lips and turned away from the predatory gaze. He felt his body already growing hot with need. The way those lips gave way to the most seductive sentences; whether or not the man was meaning to, it was making Harry yearn for much more than he should. Forget that this was Severus Snape we were talking about, but they were in the class room.

"Don't you have better things to do than bother me Severus?"

"You are my responsibility, and I always keep a very _close _watch on my responsibilities." Harry shivered and stood from his seat finding the compromising position to be the reason he was reacting so strongly. Feelings of a tongue wrapping itself around his and lips devouring his own were clouding his logical thought.

"Well I am fine," he said clearing his throat and going to the large chalk board to wipe away the lesson previous. He felt the older man's body behind his own as he erased the 'chicken scratch' before him. A rich as chocolate, good enough to eat, voice whispered into his ear.

"Do you not remember anything at all from our visit the previous evening? Shall I remind you?" Hands snaked their way up his side and traveled to his front to rub over alert nubs. His breath came out in a surprise gasp, and he stopped mid erase. A tongue traced the outside shell of his ears sending bolts down the length of his spine and his knees to grow weak.

"Wha-" he breathed as a soft kiss was pressed to the joining of his neck and shoulder before the other pulled away, leaving a very breathless and dizzy Harry in his wake.

"Join me for another drink this evening, Harry."

Harry turned, but not quickly enough because Severus was already gone from the room. He stood flabbergasted as the students for his next class began to file in, looks of admiration and love on their faces. Harry straightened and did his best to collect himself before addressing his new class.

End Note: Oh ho ho...well I gave you a little bit of a cliff hanger there...Severus sure knows how to put the sexy on ***fans herself* **Oh Severus...you are so naughty!


	4. Close Encounters

Author's Note: Because I love you guys so much, I decided not to make you wait. So yes, here you go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and characters. All rights are reserved to J.K. Rowling and publishers. I am not profiting from this fan fiction. **

Chapter Warning: So very hot and steamy! Num num num

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

_**Working in Kind**_

_Chapter Four – Close Encounters_

"_Kissing is like real estate. The most important thing is location, location, location." -Anonymous _

Harry sat in his living quarters, his heart a mad mess, and his mind running in quick circles around earlier that day. His body was humming with an overwhelming anxiety that caused every touch, every feeling of the material of the couch touching his skin to feel like it was burning him – reminding him of the way Severus' hands felt roaming his chest; the lips that pressed to his neck and brushed against him, soft and firm all at the same time. He shut his eyes tight and swallowed the heat that was growing in his chest, spreading through him like a brush fire. It was madness – he was mad for entertaining this was not some sick joke that Severus was playing.

Harry threw himself back into the couch, groaning and weaving his fingers through his hair roughly. He had told himself that he would not go – could not for the sake of his sanity. If this, for any reason, did turn out to be something Severus had cooked up to punish him (for what, he was not sure), then he would want to by every definition of the word to disappear, disappear and never return to existence.

Standing with a heaved sigh and drawing a shaky hand through his dark tresses, he walked over to his desk to start a letter back to Hermione. Distraction. Yes, distraction with the letter should help him get his mind off the approaching hour.

The clock on the mantel chimed the hour and his head jerked towards it. Eight o'clock. His hand tightened around the quill, but he forced himself to start to write, keeping his strokes smooth and slow despite his shaking hands.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I found that my first day was quite enjoyable._

A loud knocking sounded at the door. Harry swallowed, ignoring it and returning to the note.

_The students were very inquisitive of my dealings in the war but-_

The knocking came louder, and he flinched, his writing stalling as another few knocks could have easily knocked the door sheer off its hinges.

_Thank Ron for his sound advice. I didn't seem to bugger-_

Before he could finish the sentence, however, the door flew open, and Harry scrambled to his feet.

"Really, you must do better with your warding," Severus hissed as he stalked through the living room and stood directly in front of Harry. "Do you not know it _extremely _impolite to make a colleague wait after they so graciously extended an invitation to you?"

Severus was once more in casual wear like the previous evening. His eyes were blazing with frustration and his body was coiled like a basilisk ready to strike. Harry was beginning to feel perspiration on his brow but gathered every bit of courage he had in him and faced the irate potion's professor straight on.

"I do not remember accepting," he retorted evenly though his body was shaking beneath the strong words. He was in the right. He had never agreed to meet with the other. "Since we are speaking of manners Severus, is it not also impolite to barge into one's personal quarters uninvited?"

Severus was inching towards him, edging closer as if a carnivore stalking out its prey. Harry certainly felt like prey. His senses were in overdrive, and the sweat at his brow was flowing over his face, streaming to curve beneath his chin and run the length of his neck. He had certainly faced worse; however, nothing had seemed quite as close to the way he felt at the moment. His body was yearning for the man to come closer, take him against his will and bend him to his selfish desires. The other part, marginally smaller, told Harry to fight back and against the advances.

They were now a breath apart, their bodies close to touching. Harry looked up, arching his neck to look the man in those fathomless depths that burned with emotion unlike any time before this. Harry wanted to give in, but his inner Gryffindor was challenging the Slytherin.

Severus leaned forward, his hand wrapping around Harry's upper arm and pulled him flush against his body. Harry wanted to keen back as the sudden onset of electricity surged through him, scorching him from the touch. His breath hitched when the man's voice low and husky sounded into his ear.

"From your body language," Severus rasped while taking Harry's lobe between his teeth. Harry felt the sudden heat belly, and he did his best to keep himself standing. "I concluded I was welcome."

Harry sought air as the older wizard's mouth trailed from his ear to the side of his face. He forgot himself in the haze of pleasure and pulled at the other wizard's shirt, twisting the material of it tightly. A hand cradled his chin, forcing his face upwards towards Severus. "Is that not accurate Harry?"

The ghost of lips against his sent another series of shivers to wrack his body. He moistened his lips because the had become way to dry and tried his best to remember how to form coherent sentences. "M-maybe."

The side of Severus' lip twitched, and he regarded Harry for a moment. "Maybe is not an assertion, Professor Potter." The potion-stained fingertips traced nonsensical patterns across the expanse of his neck. "Would you care to rephrase..." Severus' voice was sinful. Absolutely bloody sinful. Harry was growing weaker against it by the minute and sure enough, his head nodding was the break in his willpower.

"Very good, Harry." The huskiness ran over him like Egyptian cotton. Wrapping around him and binding him, Severus continued to press small, hot kisses to his chin. Harry gasped, his hands releasing the man's shirt and sliding upwards. Hands grasped his wrists, and he was pushed bodily into the wall behind him. His wrists were imprisoned above him, but before he could voice his complaints, his mouth was claimed almost violently. He groaned against Severus' mouth, submitting beneath the swirling of pleasure. His body reacted, pressing hard against Severus and opening his mouth further to accommodate the man's devilish tongue.

Severus ran his free hand down Harry's torso, tracing the subtle contours of his shape, and then teasing along the waistband of his trousers.

"Merlin," he moaned against the man's mouth before he was once more drawn into another battle of tongues. His voice had never been so hard to control as long, elegant fingers rimmed along his waistband and drove him mad with need. He needed Severus so badly his body was shaking violently beneath the ministrations. His arousal pressed painful beneath the material, but Severus continued to tease him, relentlessly.

"Your body is quite lewd, Harry. Are you sure this is the first time someone has touched you in such a way?" Severus had pulled away from his mouth, pressing hot open mouth kisses to his neck. Harry's level of concentration was pretty much zero as his body wriggled beneath, searching for some sort of friction. He huffed against the denial and worked through a coherent response. How was it Severus could even think?

"Yes yes," Harry said quickly. "First time...oh Merlin..."

Severus pressed the heel of his palm over his hard, needy erection, and he nearly jumped in delight. The painstakingly slow friction was better than no friction at all. He worried his lower lip, rolling his hips into the firmness of Severus' hand. "Bugger..." His eyes shuddered closed as he felt a building heat low in his belly with each thrust of his hips.

Severus slid his hand down the side of Harry's thigh, stopping the friction and causing Harry to groan in frustration. The hand slowly rounded and lifted him. The other hand released its hold on his wrists and followed suit, lifting Harry and walking him to the nearby desk. He was pressed down, legs spread to cradle Severus' hips, and back against the top of the wood. Harry did not have time to wonder where the items that had once litter the top had gone because Severus was thrusting against him, forcing their hard trouser-covered lengths against one another. Harry arched back, the sensation jolting through him as if he was electrified.

"Bu-"

His mouth was covered, ending his curse. Nimble hands traced beneath his shirt before he found himself devoid of clothes. Suddenly their lengths, silky and hard, pressed into one another; the sudden friction had Harry clasping against the desk for dear life. His body trembled and could feel the build up curling his toes and fingers.

"Sev," he rasped and threw his head back as he came. Severus thrust into Harry, his hand wrapping around their flesh and forcing Harry to cry out again. The hot liquid spurted between their bodies, coating Harry's torso. Suddenly modest, Harry weakly tried to cover himself. Severus lips upturned, and he merely cleaned them with a simple spell. Harry lie across the top of the desk, shyly gazing upon the man that caused his entire life to turn upside down.

Severus had perspiration beading his brow and was breathing slightly heavier than what was normal. The pale pectorals constricted with hard definition adorned with dusky nipples and well-defined abdominal muscles clenched above the man's very large, sizable length, causing a shot of heat at his renewing nether regions. Severus was certainly ruggedly handsome. Harry was drawn up and pulled into another dominating kiss before he was allowed to settle after their mind-blowing...whatever that was.

"Um," he started, still breathing heavily against the man's thin lips.

"I think a shower is in order," Severus said coolly. "Would you care to join me?"

Harry's jaw dropped and the blush stained his cheeks as images swirled through his head. It was now clear that the Slytherin had no modesty whatsoever and that he was immensely experienced; well beyond anything Harry could probably imagine. He felt an odd constriction in his stomach at the idea of Severus doing this to others.

Severus was smirking again. "No need react so innocently. I have already seen you naked and writhing beneath me. It would be a simple shower, unless you were yearning for the latter, then I would be most happy to oblige you." The man's eyes danced with mirth. Harry shook his head violently, but was unable to make his choice as he was pulled towards his room and to the lavatory that hid within.

Switching on the water, Severus pulled Harry with him to stand beneath the spray. His breath hitched as the heat fell over him and a body pressed tightly into his. Severus leaned over, pressing his lips firmly into Harry's before pressing him into the ice-cold tile. He curled away from the tile but effectively molded their bodies together.

"I thought you said we would take a simple shower," he breathed out, but his prick was already hard and ready for more. Severus smirked while thrusting his hips against Harry's.

"I would say your body tells me you would prefer the latter, Professor Potter." His body stiffened as another thrust sent hot surges to prickle his flesh. Severus was teasing him, undeniably, but he was finding it hard to feel anger. His lips were claimed as the hot water steamed around them. Flesh slapped together, obscenely echoing about the enclosed room. Harry felt the man's body with his fingers, finally mapping out the subtle and hard muscles and tasting the silky flesh with his fingertips. It was better than he could ever have imagined it would be. The skin beneath his hands was soft and firm and rippled beneath his touch in response to his inquisitive fingers.

Severus was regarding him with amusement as he continued to feel the intoxicating form. "Is my body to your liking, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip, tasting the raw, swollen flesh. "Yes..."

Severus turned Harry's body, forcing him to place his hands against the tile wall. Hands trailed along the crease of his backside, feeling out the smoothness and then cupping his rump. He jerked away, but was forcefully pulled backwards, fingers teasing along his crease.

"Oh sweet Mer..." he gasped against the new sensations invading his senses. Severus gripped his hip as he teased his backside.

"Your body is so wanton," Severus whispered against his ear and molding himself over Harry's back. The sliding of flesh between his crease sent him forward and moaning. He curled his fingers against the slick tile. "Its yearning for me to take you, rough and violently.." his voice was dropping lower "but I will not. I will prepare you and slowly take you the entire night."

Harry was finding it harder to breathe with the mixture of hot steam and provocative words being whispered into his ears. It was too much, and he swayed against the dizziness of it all. Severus held him by his hips before pulling him up against him. "Shall we finish here then?"

Harry could only nod as their finished their shower quickly and returned to the room. He was light-headed against all that had taken place. Could one pass out from too much sex talk? He would have to ask Hermione.

Severus helped Harry into the bed because he was half stumbling out of the bathroom. He couldn't remember the rest of the evening, but soon he was fast asleep, safely tucked away in dream world.

When Harry awoke, he was alone. He groaned, pulling the covers over his face and vaguely wondered if he had dreamed it all. His alarm shrieked at the side of his bed, and he promptly readied for the day.

The class was silently listening to his lecture and soon it was quiet study time. He had collected the assignment and was reading and grading a few during the silence. His thoughts would stray every now and then, but he would quickly harness them and focus back on his grading.

It was not long before the bell rang, signaling the next lesson, his free period. He pulled the parchments together and stuffed them into his shoulder bag. A part of him was worried that Severus would show himself like he had last time. Incidentally, it seemed they had the same free period. He was about to head out the door when Severus blocked him from fleeing. The man's dark irises spoke of many things – of their shared night. It was a gaze filled with lust and desire. Harry almost lost his footing.

"Severus," he said much higher than he intended. "I was just on my way out."

"Then allow me to accompany you on your way," he said with a small rise at the side of his mouth. Harry internally groaned but only nodded as he pushed passed the other, doing his best to keep their distance. Before they could go any farther, however, a tall platinum blond from his youth stood before them.

"Malfoy," he swallowed around the many angry taunts in his throat. "What business could you possibly have at Hogwarts?" the venom dripped from his every word.

"Potter," he said walking to them. "Such a pleasant meeting. Severus, may I speak with Potter alone."

Severus seemed to stiffen at Draco Malfoy's tone of voice. There was something behind the word 'alone' that was laced with undertones. Harry sighed and turned to Severus.

"I will catch up with you later," he said shortly. Severus seemed to be unwilling to leave, but after a moment, stalked off down the corridor in a billow of robes. Harry internally sighed before rounding on Malfoy. "What Malfoy? As you can see, I was on my way to do something."

"I have a proposition for you," he said stepping a bit closer. Harry's inclination was to back step in return but he held his ground.

"Oh? I couldn't possibly imagine what you might have to propose," Harry began to walk passed Malfoy, but was held by his arm and stalled in his progression.

"Is there somewhere in which we may speak in private?" Malfoy's voice was hushed. Harry shook his head.

"I am very busy Malfoy," he said jerking his arm from the grasp. "Either ask me here or not at all."

Malfoy cursed under his breath and then straightened. "I would like to propose you and I bond. I am calling my life debt."

Harry was boiling. His anger was coming out his pores. Draco Malfoy, had somehow saved him from a curse that was thrown on the last day of the war, saving Harry from a certain death. In the wizarding world, that is then referred to a life debt and a favor could be asked in return. While Malfoy had assured Harry that he would never wish to receive anything from a _Potter_, here he was, calling his life debt.

"You-" Harry fisted his hands so tightly that the nails bit into the palms of his hand. He stalked off past the other in such haste that he near tripped over himself doing so. He could not for one second believe that Malfoy was calling his life debt; and even worse, he was demanding Harry bond to him.

End Note: Sorry about the short chapter. I wanted to get my lovely reviews what they so lovingly asked for. Oh you smexy beast Severus...but Draco Malfoy comes to ruin the day...such a skeez-ball. Until next time!


	5. Betrayal

Author's Note: So for those of you that haven't quite noticed...my stories contain a mixture of romance, humor, and the huffy-puffy. As far as a magical storyline...I leave those to the diehard fan fiction writers haha.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and characters. All rights are reserved to J.K. Rowling and publishers. I am not profiting from this fan fiction. **

Chapter Warning: Some for-shizzle drama...

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

_**Working in Kind**_

_Chapter Five – Betrayal_

"_It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend." -William Blake_

That evening, Harry made his way to Severus' quarters; he was sure that Severus could talk some sense in Malfoy and if not, maybe help him to find a solution. He did have his life debt with Severus that he could call upon in a ditch effort. Just before he made it around the corner, he could hear voices in the midst of an argument. He stalled and listened for a moment, hearing two familiar voices that caused his heart to startle in his chest.

"I asked you merely to see if he was interested," Malfoy spat. "You were aware that I intended to bond with him when I asked you to get close enough to reveal his preferences."

"As I have," Severus said coolly. "I was not aware of your coming, and I merelyasked that you give me notice. However, you showed yourself with not even so much as an owl to say you were arriving. Draco, he had only started his job a few days ago."

"I will have Harry Potter as my bonded," Malfoy hissed. "I refuse to be lectured by you, Severus."

Harry felt like his world was hazing about him, and he had to take deep breaths to keep the burn of tears from turning into a steady stream of them. It was the worst kind of betrayal. Harry had known from the moment Severus—no, Snape, had pursued him that there was something underhanded in his actions. Turning and all but running back to his rooms, Harry fought back all the sadness welling in his chest. It felt he was drowning in it.

Harry nursed his drink in front of the fire. He chose alcohol this evening, a well-aged wine that had been gifted to him by the headmistress when he accepted the position. He was not particular about the taste, but he was in favor of the numbing qualities of getting sloshed would do for him.

Soft knocking came at his door disturbing his quiet drink. Knowing that it was probably one of the two persons in which he was desperate to avoid, he was slow to answer it. Steeling himself against the incredible burning in his chest, he pulled the door open enough to peer out.

Snape stood, his face impenetrable, but Harry no longer cared to know. He had been deceived by a great many faces of his Slytherin counterpart.

"Do you need something sir?" his voice was dry and monotone. He held the glass of wine in his hand while the other held the door open a crack.

"May I enter? I must speak with you about your discussion with Mister Malfoy earlier."

"I would rather you not. No matter what discussion you and I have, sir, it will all be for none. He has called his life debt, and I have very little choice in the matter. Not to mention, was it not you in which he employed to seek out my preferences? Well now you and he know...I go for blokes and I am still very much a _virgin_. You have done your job well Snape." Harry did not give the man an opportunity to speak. Leaving him to stand shocked by Harry's speech, he shut the door with a sound bang.

Stalking to the other side of the room, Harry set his wine glass down, accidentally with too much force and caused the glass to break in his hand. Blood dripped from his palm, but he gave it little attention as he sulked off to bed.

When morning came, Harry was an empty shell. He wrote a quick reply to Hermione so she would not worry. He kept it vague and left out all the details of the previous few days. Hermione was pregnant and in the middle of planning her wedding, he would rather not ruin any of her happiness. If she and Ron were happy, then he was as well. It was enough.

Dressing in his teaching robes, he made his way to the dining hall for breakfast.

Upon arriving, he was forced to sit next to the person he was trying so hard to avoid. In times such as these, it made his job unbearable. Serving himself a little, he ate and ignored Snape's many attempts at conversation. It was slightly satisfying to see the man in a state of guilt. However, it did little for his current situation. He had an inkling that he would be seeing Malfoy again today. His inner Gryffindor was screaming for him to fight it – to find a way out. His heart, on the other hand, had been torn from his body and there was nothing left to fight for. He was not aware how hard he had fallen for Severus Snape, but the act of betrayal made it clear – he was in love with Snape and completely heartbroken.

Malfoy wandered in at his free period, as he had expected him to. His cold icy-blue gaze was the last thing he wanted to see that day, but Harry regarded him with a defeated look. Hugging his books to him, he sat down on the surface of the desk.

"Come to whisk me away on your white horse, Malfoy."

"Funny Potter," he said coming forward. "Since you ran out on me the other day, I wanted to make sure there was no way you could today. I expect you understand what a life debt entails. You have no choice in the matter, and I have already received a preliminary approval."

Well that was fast. "You really know how to woo your prospective bond mates, Malfoy..." Harry waved his hand in a dismissive way. "Why me? You, Draco Malfoy, I am sure could have your pick, or did you lose your avid fans after the war?"

Malfoy seemed to consider his words before he came closer and leaned in. "I would not bond with a lesser witch or wizard. I do not see why you would be so repulsed by the offer. I happen to know that I am better looking than any wizard you have ever known," and oh so modest. "I have wealth and status even after the war. I would be more than happy to take care of your every _need._ I am told you have yet to experience much for yourself. I could _teach _you with great care, Potter. I do not mind your looks, and you are use to being in the papers. You are the perfect match."

"Tell me the real reason, Malfoy." Harry wasn't buying it. It was too sudden, and before this, Malfoy would have have licked his boot rather than be connected to him for a lifetime.

"If I am to inherit, I must be bonded by the end of the year. That was the stipulation. Thus, I have deemed it time to call upon our life debt. Now are you finished with your inquiries, I would rather get this over with as soon as possible." Malfoy was easing into his usual self. It did not take long before the mask started to fall.

"I would rather die right here," Harry said emphasizing his words. "Than be bonded to you for my lifetime."

Malfoy was upon him, towering over him with his lanky body. Harry could not help but lean backwards on the desk that he sat. Malfoy easily followed him, pulling him towards him. Harry threw out his arms and pushed the taller man away from him with force.

"That is quite enough Draco," a voice hissed. Harry caught sight of Snape stalking into the room and bodily dragging Malfoy from it. Pride swell but Harry quickly squashed it down. Snape had still betrayed him. No amount of rescuing would change that.

He followed the two out into the corridor and watched as Malfoy struggled within the man's tight grasp. It reminded Harry of a petulant child being carried off by their father. It was quite humorous, and despite himself, he found the chuckles rolling off his tongue. He pressed his fingers to his lips to stop the bubbling laughter.

The two disappeared around a corner, and Harry found himself letting out a deep breath before turning and heading back into the classroom. He was at his wit's end with all this nonsense. The Daily Prophet would have a field day knowing that two grown wizards had pursued the savior of the wizarding world, but for entirely misguided reasons.

Taking a seat back at his desk, he scribbled a few notes to himself before tucking away all the feelings of hurt, anger, and sadness that were drowning him and making his breaths come shallow and erratic. Harry was stronger than this - strong enough to defeat Voldemort. He was strong enough to defeat the feelings of love burning deep in his belly.

"It has come to my attention that Draco Malfoy has called upon a life debt to be repaid in a bond," Minerva said from over her desk. Her eyes were grave, but she held her face firm and impassive. Her older and wiser eyes were measuring Harry's reaction. However, he merely nodded his head and remained nonchalant.

"It would seem so," Harry replied in monotone. "He had only just visited me the other day."

"How do you feel about all this Harry?" Her voice was betraying her overwhelming love she held for Harry with a tone that was soft and comforting as if he were her own child. It was a tone that almost made Harry give way to his emotions, but he could not and would not. Though, he must look bloody awful if she was reacting in such a way.

"Not much I can do about it." With a shrug of his shoulders, he sipped at his tea. The slow burn in his chest became almost impossible as it spread through him. He knew if he continued to focus on it, it would cause him to let loose in a way he was not in favor of showing to his previous Head of House. "He had revealed that he had already received a preliminary approval, so I guess that settles it."

Minerva's knowing eyes sparkled behind her spectacles. She leaned forward and put her chin to the tops of her hands. "Severus has brought it to my attention that he also has shared a life debt with you, Harry. He has suggested, since it seems he has been unable to discuss it with you, that you call upon it in order to make the bonding in which Mister Malfoy demands impossible."

"I do not catch your trail of thought..." Harry started but she was quick to interrupt.

"Bond with Severus," she said simply. "I assure you that he would be a much better alternative to Mister Malfoy. I do not trust that boy as far as I can throw him; however, Snape has served for a great many things and is anything if loyal. It may not be a bond of love, Harry, but he would never force you into circumstances that are not consensual." He heard the hidden meaning of her words.

"I would beg to differ," Harry said with a bitter taste in his mouth. "I fear that he has done a disservice to me in face of Malfoy. Regardless, either way, I will be bonding to someone in which I do not wish to. Forgive me, but I find either alternative to be unappealing."

Minerva's face fell, and she leaned back into her chair looking slightly defeated. It was the first time in which she had shown such an action; it had Harry almost regretting his words – almost. The memory of Snape's betrayal caused another wave of heat and the vice like grip to his chest. He finished his tea and gave her a long look.

Smiling, he stood from his chair. "I appreciate your concern over the matter, but I will figure a way to deal with Malfoy's request. If not, I will just consent to the bonding and be done with it."

Minerva looked like she was battling her own thoughts, but Harry gave her another smile and excused himself. If he stood there for much longer, he may give into his screaming and kicking Gryffindor inside. The internal fight was still raging within him as he made his way to his rooms.

The loud knocking startled him once more from his return letter to Ron that had arrived an hour earlier. Cursing, he banished the splotched parchment and grudgingly made his way over to the door. No doubt it was another one of his rather persistent annoyances here to throw his head and body into a rage. Gripping the door nob much harder than his should, he violently threw it open and pointed his heated glare at the tall, dark, and ruggedly handsome, shite of a professor.

"As always," Harry snarked. "Your visit is most welcome...come inside as I am sure you will stride right in without my consent otherwise."

Snape did. He swooped inside like a bat that he was and perched himself on the couch in front of the fire. Harry slammed the door, sure that anyone within walking distance would hear it and jolt, before stalking to the man. He crossed his arms tightly against his chest and put his weight on his right leg. He knew he looked silly with anger, but the small part of him that may care was squashed by the angry, bubbling monster that he was.

"To what do I owe this great pleasure? Here to delve deeper into the boy-who-lived so that you can run along to your little Malfoy master and divulge all that you have learned?" Harry was literally spitting his rage. If he could breathe fire, he imagined he would with all of the nasty words oozing from his mouth like sludge.

"Sit down," the other ordered. It was a demand that would have shaken Merlin himself and despite his courage, he sat without much hesitation. So much for holding out, but every part of his body was yearning for his tall Slytherin counterpart. Every nerve was searching for the potion-stained fingers' touch, begging for it like some wanton whore. Blasted hormones!

"I admit that the circumstances in which I first approached you were not of my own," Severus stated with a firm and almost comforting tone. Harry made to interrupt him but he was cut off mid rage. "However, after our first evening together, I found myself seeking you out. I had entertained Draco's request out of my fondness for him, and my guilt towards his current state of circumstances, but I would have never imagined he would be willing to force you."

Harry stopped the man, clasping his hands so tightly in the force of his rage he was sure it would draw blood. "How dare you! You did what you did for _Malfoy_ and still have the audacity to come to me seeking my understanding...well you will not get a bloody thing from me Snape. You could have easily withdrawn after finding out my preferences, but even still...pursuing..." Oh bloody hell. His eyes were burning with unshed tears. His throat felt tight, and he was having a hard time getting his voice to sound as strong as it was in his head. "...you made me even after I thwarted your advances...and then..."

He could not speak anymore as the tears burst from his eyes and burned a path down his cheeks. He would not let the man see him cry! Turning, he tried to flee the room, but only making it as far as the door before he was pulled into a warm, tight embrace. He fought it with all of his strength, eventually pushing Snape from him with force. Pulling out his wand, he aimed it shakily at the man. Snape was watching him with eyes that were dancing with a mixture of emotion. Dark depths were pleading him, but he would not be deceived by them.

"Get. Out." His punctuation of his words were whispered dangerously. He may not be strong enough to keep his voice steady and his tears at bay, but he was strong enough to throw the man from his room. Snape knew it and the measured gaze confirmed that the man was unwilling to find out just to what extent Harry's wrath was affecting him. Snape straightened and nodded his head.

"This is not over," he warned through his own withheld emotions. "I will visit again. We have little time. You will be forced into a bond, and I will be unable to control myself if that were to happen."

Snape fled the room, leaving a heaving, crying, and seething Harry behind him. Harry withdrew his wand, pocketing it, and then returning to his previous task. He set to write a response to Ron but found that he could not see anything through the steady stream of tears. Throwing the quill, he abandoned his task.

The weekend approached with a visit from Malfoy. Harry was already well into his grading when the man strode into his office without so much as a knock or word of entry. The tall blond sat in the seat opposite of him and watched him with a proud gaze. Harry set his quill down, fearing he might make a mess of the student's essay if he did not otherwise. Heaving a deep breath, he focused his gaze on the other.

"Malfoy," he said evenly. "Back again so soon?"

"You may believe that I was merely spouting nonsense Potter," he spat. "However, I expect you understand that I am entirely serious in this matter. I do not require your consent, and thus, our bonding is to take place in two days."

Harry sat back, clawing the arms of his chair. Before he could respond, however, Snape's voice came booming into the room.

"He is to bond with me," was all that was said before the man swooped in and half-dragged Harry from his office. He could hear the many curses as Malfoy followed them in their leaving.

"What is the meaning of this Severus?!"

Still shell-shocked and a bit dizzy with the sudden locomotion, Harry could only lean into the man when Snape rounded on Malfoy. "Exactly what was stated, Draco. I have already laid claim to him before you demanded the bonding. I have spoken with the ministry, and it was agreed that our bonding and life debt outweighed that of your own."

Malfoy was sputtering and then, he was throwing his hands in the air like some ninny. It was quite the sight as the younger Malfoy all but lost his cool composure in the face of Severus Snape. It almost made Harry wish he was in possession of a recording device so that he could lock it away as a keepsake for years to come.

Severus was smirking at his side and soon, Malfoy had calmed enough to get out a semi-coherent sentence.

"How...Why would you..."

"It is none of your concern," Severus stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "You may set your sights on another because Harry Potter is to be my bonded. Dare to defy me boy, and I will make sure that your mother cries when she sees what I have done to you."

It was a statement that forced the waving and erratic platinum blond man to all but halt in his movements. He stiffened and for minutes, he looked like he might die of fright – Harry certainly hoped he might. However, soon he was turning and fleeing like some child in face of their parent's rage. It left the two of them alone in the corridor.

Harry had barely registered any of the conversation until now, but once he had, he was pulling from the man's grip with a rage of his own. It felt as though lately he was always angry in the face of the dark-haired wizard. He pointed his gaze and demanded an answer with it.

Snape gave him a look before explaining, "I was able to convince a few members of the ministry that it would not be in their best interest to force the savior of the wizarding world into a bonding with Draco Malfoy considering his father is now locked away in Azkaban. My service to the Order gives me a little leverage when it comes to some of these particular members."

"Which does not explain how you then became my intended instead?! Would that not be the same situation you were so gracious enough to rescue me from?" Harry was overflowing in his anger, but he was weak against the closeness of the man's body. Unintentionally, he was leaning toward it like metal to a magnet.

"Though it was not in their best interest, going against a life debt is nearly impossible as it is magically connected. Thus I suggested that instead you and I bond as a way of making a second bonding impossible. Whether or not you are in belief of it," Snape said trailing his fingers along Harry's front and causing him to gasp against the sensations. "You are naturally drawn to me Harry. I have a theory that you and I already share a connection of sorts."

It was hard for Harry to fight the touch. Everything inside his body was relinquishing his bodily control and begging for it; it was wanting more of it as if his life was dependent on it. Harry was forgetting his anger as soon as those fingers played across his hardening flesh hidden away by the material of his trousers. Despite being in public and a corridor that any one could travel no less, he was losing himself to the touch.

Snape's voice was in his ear, causing his body to perk with renewed arousal. "You need my touch, Harry. I am the only one who can derive such reactions."

Sinful, devilish voice. It broke every bit of his willpower. His body was pushed against the other, molding together and wishing to be swallowed whole into the taller Slytherin, before his mouth was taken into a hot kiss that stole the very fight from him. He was moaning into it, rolling his tongue along the hot mass pillaging his mouth. For minutes, he let his mouth be taken. However, Snape pulled away quickly and looked down at him triumphantly.

"Our bonding," the man's voice was low and seductive. "Will be taking place this evening with the headmistress."

Harry watched him through the cloudy haze of pleasure. He registered the words and was suddenly a fit of stuttering words.

"W-what?! The h-headmistress?" he almost stumbled trying to get away.

"Yes, Harry," Snape said with a nonchalance that renewed Harry's anger.

"I never consented!"

"You will," the confidence in the man's voice was unmatched. "I will see you promptly at seven. Do not be late, Harry, or I will see to it that you are _punished_ accordingly."

The involuntary series of shivers that wracked his body at the suggestive manner of Snape's words had Harry momentarily stalled in his speech. After regaining his composure, he straightened against the arrogant man before him.

"I did not consent, _Severus._" His voice was dangerously low.

"Perhaps I can spare a moment to show you otherwise..." Snape stepped forward, causing Harry to step backward and meet the stone wall behind him. Suddenly aware that if this continued there would be more than a possibility someone may stumble upon their little...situation, he nodded his head. "I will be there...but I have not consented. You hear me? I am only going to speak with the headmistress about this."

"To be sure," Snape said smiling. It was a gorgeous smile that had goose-flesh erupting on every surface of his body and the hot, forgotten arousal in his trousers to jerk in attention. He hugged his body against the wall to keep his hands from reaching out to grab the smug potion's professor in front of him.

However, Snape gave another look before heading down the corridor and leaving Harry to contemplate his new but just as difficult situation. He was able to dodge out of Malfoy's advances and demands, but now he was running headlong into Snape's which did not seem to be much of a step up by any means. Although, his body would argue otherwise.

He pushed himself off the wall and almost ran down the corridor. Snape was an opponent unlike anyone he had ever faced; something inside him knew he would lose, but he was determined to fight until the end.

End Note: I would like to just give a big ol' hug to all my reviewers...you guys seriously make writing these easy and quick. I am just as eager to get my ideas to paper...or computer rather so I can share them with you. By the way, I am pretty sure that Sevvy is the most sexy beast in this story. I imagine there will be much more smexy stuff to come...


	6. Bound and Dirty

Author's Note: Bwahahaha...I love my reviews...gave me such giggles and makes my fingers go all quick like (fingering the keyboard). Another chapter because I love you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and characters. All rights are reserved to J.K. Rowling and publishers. I am not profiting from this fan fiction. **

Chapter Warning: dirty dirty huffy-puffy! Some for shizzle dirty talk...

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

_**Working in Kind**_

_Chapter Six – Bound and Dirty_

"_Is sex dirty? Only when it's being done right." – Woody Allen_

Harry Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and victor against Voldemort, sat perspiring and mumbling to himself in the chair proffered him by Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts. Severus Snape was leaning against a near wall, a smile playing at his lips, and a bit too smug for the occasion. Why was the most feared Potion's Master so smug you ask?

"I assume you understand what it means to be bonded, Harry?"

Swallowing around the tightness in his throat, Harry nodded.

"Then we will start," she said standing.

_Fifteen minutes before..._

"I will not! I tell you," Harry said angrily advancing on Snape from across the room. Minerva was sitting behind the desk with her eyes cast on the two _supposed_ adult wizards arguing before her.

"It is what is best," Snape replied evenly. His position was near the wall, favoring his arms across his chest. Harry held back his rage, remembering that his headmistress was still in the room.

"I will find another solution." He was not convinced he could but something had to be done so he did not end up bonded to Severus Snape who had betrayed every bit of trust he had left in him.

"Oh? And what might that be, Mister Potter?"

It was a simple enough question, but one that had no answer at present. Tight-lipped, Harry glared from across the room at the man. There was a confident expression on his face that told Harry he believed he was victorious. Fact of the matter was, despite his every word, he had no other alternative. His body was already showing signs of need and yearning. If he could bound up all of his desires and toss them into the lake, he would.

Instead, here he was, breathing heavily in both a rage and arousal, unaware to the watchful eyes of his headmistress. If he had turned to look, he would have seen the small smile that passed over her lips before she hushed the two men.

"Professors," she chided and effectively drawing their attention. "Unless you intend to bond this evening, I have obligations in which need attending. Thus, are we in agreement or not on whether the bonding shall take place?"

Harry was at a loss for words. If he was to deny the bonding, he would more than likely be facing Malfoy in the morning. Deciding that Snape was the lesser of two evils, he merely nodded.

_At present..._

Before she could start, however, Harry turned to Snape. "I just have one question..." Snape quirked a brow. "What's in it for you?"

There was moments of silence, and Harry almost thought Snape would ignore his question, but Snape smirked while leaning closer to Harry. Speaking barely above a whisper, his voice flowed through him like the richest chocolate. "You, Mister Potter."

His flesh prickled, and his breathing hitched but it looked like Minerva had not heard the answer because she merely waved her wand impatiently.

"Join hands," she said simply. Harry breathed out his frustrations and took the older man's hands in his. The spark of heat that ignited between their palms sent a series of jolts to wrack havoc on his form. The pads of callused thumbs ran over the surface of his hand, and his knees started to weaken at the contact. Sensations like these were why Harry had difficulty keeping his calm.

"Repeat after me," Minerva started as she wove magic around their joined hands. "Magicae vinculum meum et animam meam ad te in æternum."

The two repeated it, Harry softer than his counterpart. Sparks between their hands jolted him, sending him forward with the heat that ran through him like a fire. Gold magic interlaced with indigo, winding and weaving around their joined hands and then enclosing their bodies. A rush of heat once more shot through him. His eyes closed to the pleasure that roamed through him, drowning him as if deep underwater.

"Oh my," he heard her say, but it was as if he had water in his ears. Pleasure curled his hands into the other, and he sought purchase for the air around him, gasping in sorbid amounts in attempts at removing the dizzy feeling of drowning.

"It is as I first imagined," she continued from beyond the surface of his bliss-induced haze. "...how baffling that you would be true soul mates, Severus."

Harry was finally able to catch his breath as the haze disappated. Opening his eyes, he saw Minerva smiling, and Snape was watching him with an intensity that stole his breath right from him. The hands interlacing with his drew his attention, and he quickly pulled his away, rubbing them on the tops of his trousers.

"Pardon," he asked softly.

"You and Severus are soul mates," she replied with gleam in her eyes. "I had my theories but not many have I met in a time...not since your parents, Harry."

Harry swayed and hands steadied his careening form. He looked over to Snape who stood with an unreadable expression before turning back to Minerva. "I do not quite..."

"You are, in lesser words, meant to be together. Magical kind as ourselves have soul mates in which their magic seeks out. Your magic, Harry, perfectly fits with Severus'. It is a wonder how until now, we knew nothing of it. No matter," she said with a wave of her hand. "I assume you have much to do so I will bid you good night."

Harry stared at her blankly, still unable to understand her meaning before he was pulled by his upper arm from the room.

"Good night Minerva," Snape said from beside him. "I expect that you will make the adjustments to our living quarters, and I will turn in the necessary documents to the Ministry in face of the bonding."

Harry was pulled from the room with a jerk, and he absently followed the other still perplexed by their current state of circumstances. Soul mates? Did that truly exist? Harry had never believed in such things. As it was, he never much believed anything as he had for a time, very little of his own life to live.

Stumbling, they made it into Snape's rooms without Harry having noticed. When the door closed behind him, he was suddenly back against the hard wood surface, mouth consumed in heat, and body molded to a certain Potion's Master. He gasped in surprise only for his mouth to be filled with a searching, nimble tongue. It drew out a groan deep in his throat as he was kissed absolutely silly.

Clawing at the robes in front of him, Harry returned the heat consuming him with his own passion. His body was trembling beneath him as his mouth searched the other, claiming what it could in the process. A rumbling groan answered his compliancy and soon he was being pulled hard against the body before him, hands prying at his backside and a hard length thrusting against his clenched stomach.

Throwing his head back, the friction that caused jolts to run down the length of his legs and another series of moans to leave unbidden from his lips. "Bloody hell..."

"You, Harry, are only truly honest when affected by pleasure," Snape's voice was husky with lust. Harry knew he should be fighting but something about being near the man before him, encompassed by the wizard's heat, made him weak to his inner fight. "I shall enlighten you on the true ecstasy in submission."

Oh and did Harry want to submit. He wanted to throw himself right to Snape's mercy. Forget all of the betrayal and all of the past and just surrender his everything to his dominating partner. Of course that would be the route anyone that was a prisoner to their pleasure would take. Not Harry. He was full of fight and so with every bit of willpower he had left in his numb-with-pleasure form, he pushed the man away.

Snape was unguarded in his expression of total shock. A pride welled up inside him upon making the ever unreadable potion's professor surprised. Harry was breathing heavily, and his body was starting to betray him; despite it all, he kept the man from him with a steady gaze.

"I think you forget that even if we are bonded or...soul mates for that matter," he breathed. "It does not discount the betrayal in your previous actions." The weight of the man was heavy against his hands. He could feel his arms quivering against it. Still, he held his ground and continued to breathe away the rush of heat that threatened to crumble his resolve.

Snape gave him a long look before he was grabbing the shaking hands holding him at bay and slammed them above Harry, imprisoning them against the door. "I admire your fight, Harry. I commend you on the great effort you have put forth." Then the man was leaning, his hot breath falling upon kiss-swollen lips, startling Harry's body with another series of shivers. "However, I will have you writhing beneath me tonight. You shall be so overcome by pleasure that you will implore me to take you before you go mad with your hunger."

Harry was losing his fight as the seductive words broke down his will. Dark depths held his emerald-eyed gaze before Snape was hovering over his lips. Then he was speaking, the soft, butterfly touches to his own hungry lips causing a small spark. "Make no mistake, Harry, you _will_ beg me to end your torment."

Harry shuddered violently as fingers trailed the sensitive flesh of his neck before skimming over his collarbone. His breath hitched as the teasing touch of lips roamed over his cheek before hovering over the shell of his ear. Another shiver and the man's voice was velvet against his now melting resolve. "So how should I proceed then..." Fingers crawled their way over his shirt, skimming his alert nubs before trailing further and causing his stomach to spasm as they drew over it. "Shall I abandon you to your need? Or...would you much rather urge me to satiate it..."

Harry could not seem to find the ability to breathe let alone speak. Snape was turning his body, his mind, and most of all, his will against him with those bewitching words and whisper of touches. He wanted more, and his body was searching for it. Before he could fight it again, he was moaning and pushing his body lustfully against the other. The hand on his stomach pushed him firmly against the door, halting his movements and causing him to huff with frustration.

"Plead me, Harry."

Harry intensified his gaze at the man, his body still betraying him, but his mind focusing with the demand. "I will not..." he stated breathlessly. The hand against him pulled his shirt from him, exposing him to the hard gaze of the man's lustful eyes.

"Would you not prefer to beseech me and have my mouth tasting the flesh of your stomach..."

Harry bit his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood. "I-I..."

Snape was worrying the lobe of his ear between his teeth before he was nipping a trail down the column of Harry's neck. "You are much too delectable. It would be such a waste to not taste you, but I will not until I have you begging me for it." Snape pulled away, and Harry let out a shuddered breath. He was consumed with his need and despite his every effort, he needed it after a brutal fight with his resolve.

Licking his lips and closing his eyes, he whispered, "Please..."

Heat encased his lips and a hot mass pilliaged his mouth deriving a needy moan in its wake. He pushed against his imprisoned wrists before they were released, and he wrapped them around the neck of the taller wizard. Snape was lifting him bodily beneath his thighs, forcing him to wrap them around before he was being carried into another room.

He was thrown to silky bedsheets, his body free of the constraints of clothing, and lips once more claiming his in another passionate kiss. Hands roamed his flesh, scorching and electrifying it. He was so sensitive with need that he was moaning and mewling at the amazing sensations that were encasing his body.

"Oh Merlin," he rasped as a perk nipple was enclosed into a wet, hot mouth. It had him reeling backwards as the pleasure it induced wracked his form with relentless shudders. Snape was sucking the flesh with great suction, drawing Harry's voice over and over out with unrestrained pitch. Harry wanted to mold himself to the man's form. The skin was so delicious against his own as his hands roamed over the broad back of his previous professor. He raked his nails over scarred flesh causing his captor to groan in response.

Harry cradled the man's torso in between his legs as Snape snaked his way downwards. Kisses were pressed sporatically over Harry's flesh and soon he could feel the warm breath upon the neediest part of him. Harry wove his fingers through silky tresses before moaning, "Please Sev...oh Merlin...please." His heavy breaths filled the room as the man's lips pressed a small kiss to the beading pre-come. Finally, a wet heat swallowed swollen flesh, running a firm but spongy tongue over the underside and encasing his length. Harry threw his head back and clenched his fingers in the older wizard's locks.

"Bloody hell!" the tongue twisted around the crown of his erection and caused Harry to unintentionally thrust his hips. Hands held his hips firmly, and he was once more encased in the savage heat. Nothing had felt so incredible. Harry could have never imagined in his wildest fantasies the pleasure now wracking his form. It was not long before he felt the clenching of his lower parts and the peak of his pleasure. He rolled his hips and thrust shallow into the heat of Snape's mouth. He was a mess of curses as he came in hot spurts down the man's throat. His body arched away from the bed almost impossibly, and he was crying out in a voice he would have never recognized to be his own. "Fuck!"

When he came down from his high, he was boneless and numb against silk sheets. Snape was coating his fingers in a glistening oil and if not for his state of disarray, he might wonder why. Instead, he watched lazily from below, the numb satisfication of his body making him forget anything and everything. However, as soon as Snape's fingers ran over his puckered entrance and then penetrated slowly, Harry was pulled from his haze.

"T-that.."

"Did I not say I would take you the entire night, Harry?" Snape's smirk was not lost on Harry, but he had no time in which to respond as the length of the man's finger sent him reeling backwards. It was an odd sort of sensation. His body fought against it, but the sliding digit continued despite it. Snape hovered over him, sweat beading his pale flesh, and his hair falling like silk threads partially hiding his face beneath them. If not for the odd feeling in his backside, Harry might marvel at the enticing image. Instead, he was groaning as another finger was added. It felt tight, and he stiffened.

"Relax," Snape said smoothly before thrusting the digits with a bit more vigor. Harry gasped against the sensation of it. Sparks from below renewed his softening flesh. His eyes trailed over the man between his legs and the blush erupted as he saw the rather large, thick length standing at attention below a black thatch of hair. Oh Merlin...the man was huge.

Another digit sliced into him, and Harry couldn't breath as he was stretched impossibly from below. The man's mouth covered his own and a tongue teased his, temporarily catching him off guard. He moaned into the other mouth as renewed arousal caused his prick to jump with interest. Soon, the fingers inside him were running against a spot that hitched his breathing for an entirely new reason. The sparks of heat went straight to his groin and aroused his forgotten pleasure, it surfacing with each brush.

Snape was then covering his large, pulsating length with the lubrication. It was a sight that caused Harry's prick to harden impossibly. Elegant and long fingers ran over velvety flesh, slickening it with oil. It was an image he put aside for another day because then the head of the older wizard's large erection was pressed against his well prepared pucker. Oh bloody hell...the pain was excruciating as the crown pushed past the tense ring of muscle.

Harry fisted the sheets into his hands and cried out against the pain. It was more than he had ever expected and the tears that burned in his eyes attested to that fact. Still, Snape was pushing within him. Shallowing his thrusts with a slow roll of his hips, he slid into Harry's body. Then lips were pressing into his and whispering against him.

"Relax, Harry." He tried to breathe against the pain and did his best to relax. More of the length entered his body and soon he found that the pain was not as bad as it had been. With a small push, the man was buried fully into him. His soften prick was grabbed between them and pumped, eliciting sparks of pleasure. He was breathless against the odd mixture of pleasure and pain. Snape moved painstakingly slow with the first few thrusts before he began to push into Harry a bit faster. Harry clung to the man as if he would fall into darkness at any moment.

It took several long minutes before the man found that spot inside him momentarily causing him to forget the pain in his arse, literally, and arch back in the ripples it created. Oh hell...

"That is your prostate," the potion's professor informed him with a smirk.

"An anatomy lesson in the middle of you buggering me...really?" Harry said breathlessly. He was silenced with another thrust into the spot and soon he was sputtering curses as the older wizard aimed each one into that very spot. It was heavenly despite the pain. Absolutely bloody heaven in a pain in the arse vial.

It was not long before he was, as proclaimed earlier, writhing beneath Snape with pleasure. While the pain was not totally forgotten, the pleasure elicited from the spot he hit was enough to overpower it and cause Harry to greedily cling and moan as each wave of it wracked his form. He felt dizzy under all the new sensations. However, Snape was relentless in his thrusting.

The speed became erratic and almost violent before Snape was shuddering above him, and his insides were hot with his seed. It felt odd, but then the pad of Snape's thumb ran over his sensitive tip, and Harry was coming, spurting between their bodies in a tsunami of pleasure.

Snape pulled out and laid to the side of him. Harry felt dirty with the semen coating his torso and insides. Sweat covered him head to toe, and he was pretty sure he would never feel his limbs again. Not to mention his arse felt like there was something rammed up tight in there. He was so sensitive that touching anything was painful. Breathing heavily, his heart racing like a rabbit in his chest, Harry closed his eyes. It was the most mind-blowing experience of his life; his arse was sure to never be the same, but if it was like that every time, Harry did not mind so much. .

Harry tried to move, but his backside felt like it was being stabbed straight into his tailbone. He hissed and cursed underneath his breath, stilling his movements.

"_Scorgify_," the man said cleansing them of the stickness now drying against their skin. Snape was up, grabbing a few vials from the bedside and then pressing them to Harry's lips. He dutifully swallowed and soon he could feel the pain ebb away into nothing. Thank Merlin for potions...

"Merlin," he exclaimed after he was able to move his body without pain.

"You may use the shower, and I will have some tea brought afterwards." Snape was putting on a robe, covering his muscular shoulders but not before Harry could ogle them a bit. There were faded scars all over the smooth backside. Pain shot through his chest as his eyes mapped out the numerous amount of them. He wanted to run his fingers and lips over them, kissing away the hurt Snape must have felt with each. Shoulders beneath the pale skin moved and jut with powerful force as the man's biceps flexed in motion.

After watching the play of muscles in Snape's powerful form, realization of what they had just finished doing washed over him. He held his face in his hands and groaned. He had once more succumbed to the pleasure – to the uncontrollable feels he had for Snape. Snape was a puppet-master when it came to bending Harry to his will. It made the impossibly stubborn and proud Gryffindor in him wonder how it all had come about. However, Harry was starting to accept that Snape and he shared an irresistable attraction that was unavoidable even in wake of his resolve.

Heaving himself from the bed, he ignored the modesty he felt knowing he was trekking to the loo stark naked, and went to take a quick shower.

When he entered the antechamber, Snape was already sitting with tea in hand, staring at the fire that now filled the room with soft light. He sat beside the man and picked up his own cup. There was a silence before Snape was turning to him.

"I have suspected for a long time," Snape began. "That we were soul mates. During your school years, I chose to ignore the draw to you, favoring insults and distance. Upon your return to Hogwarts, it was clear that I would no longer be able to avoid it as I had before. Draco had requested that I obtain information on your orientation before you arrived. The night you and I shared a drink, it was then I was unable to allow Draco to have you for himself."

Harry swallowed around the warm liquid in his mouth and the words now being spoken to him so easily. Was Snape always so much of a talker before this? Despite his inner self reminding him that Snape had deceived him before, he wanted to believe every word that the man was saying to him now. His heart yearned for every word to be true – needed for it to be.

Watching the flames, he stayed silent by the man's side and chose to remain silent for the time. Regardless of how he felt now, he would be bonded to the man for the rest of his life. It would be easier to try to once more trust Severus Snape; the injured part of him wanted to be careful about trusting too quickly.

So they sat, quietly watching the flames and sipping every now and then from their cups. His body started to relax and grow tired from the earlier activities. His eyes grew heavy and then, he was quickly slipping into darkness, leaning into the form quietly sitting to his side.

End Note: Again! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I will do my best to respond next chapter to them. I hope I continue to live to your expectations. Until next time!


	7. What Comes Next

_A/N: Okay, seriously, you guys are the reason I have such an amazing time writing these stories. I apologize for the confusion previously. This story strays from both the books and movies (having elements of an alternate universe). I will do my best to explain when I've changed from the books, but otherwise, I hope you enjoy the super fluffiness you will find in the next several chapters._

_On another note, I am in the works of SEVERAL different stories so I am sorry if I don't update as frequently on one or the other. I love my fans and will do my best to update as quickly as possible for each of those stories._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and characters. All rights are reserved to J.K. Rowling and publishers. I am not profiting from this fan fiction. **

Chapter Warning: ...super fluffy...mushy, gooey goodness

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

_**Working in Kind**_

_Chapter Seven – What Comes Next_

"_Sex is a conversation carried out by other means. If you get on well out of bed, half the problems of bed are solved." - Peter Ustinov_

"On behalf of the department of bonds, connections, and ceremonies, I would like to congratulate you Mister Harry Potter-Snape and Mister Severus Snape on your bonding," the perky man who arrived only that morning sat saying whilst holding a few folders in his hands. "I have drawn up the contract in which you instructed, so all that must be done is for you to sign for me to notarize it."

Harry stared blankly at the man before he received said contract. Severus -referring to him by his first name since they had shagged and bonded all the night before- sat beside him in his usual expressionless manner. Harry was curious as to when Severus had time to ready the documents for their bonding, but even more so, why he had to take on the other man's name.

As if reading his mind, Severus turned to him with a smirk. "Our kin will be recognized as an heir. Thus, you are to take my last name, Harry."

Mouth dropping and eyes wide, Harry stumbled over his words, "Kin...you-you mean...!" Instead of replying, Severus smiled in such a glorious manner that Harry was unable to continue his belligerent incoherent inquiries and merely stared down at the document in his hands.

"...what about my heir..." he mumbled to himself. Severus merely turned to the perky man now sipping a small cup of tea, ignoring their conversation as if he could not hear it.

It was the usual fine points of a bonding contract, as Severus told him upon his inspection. There were numerous details about their 'shared' life. It was an unbreakable bond, from what Harry could read, but the contract stated what would result if one or both parties were to become deceased. It was all very overwhelming. Before he could lose his nerve, Harry signed on the final page alongside Severus' and the perky man left them through the floo.

"I have to tell Hermione...and Ron," Harry said after a long period of silence. Severus turned to him, peering at him before nodding his head.

"We will make an official announcement to those closest," Severus began methodically. "I assume that the media will be notified to avoid any...misunderstandings."

Harry winced when Severus mentioned the media. The Daily Prophet would have a field day, and after he had finally gotten use to not being in the papers. It was definitely an unwelcome idea. Despite it all, he feared Ron and Hermione's reaction the most. He knew that she was both hormonal and in the midst of her own bonding ceremony planning.

However, Hermione would never forgive him for his not telling her before she read it in the papers. Deciding to get the inevitable done, he set to writing the letter. If anything, it was a welcomed distraction to his confusing feelings towards his bonded. A sense of pride upon knowing he would be with Severus for the remainder of his days coupled with his sense of fear that this all felt wrong knowing that not only set him up to become Malfoy's little Potter-toy, but that he could still no trust that Severus had the truest intentions towards the bonding.

Ignoring his swirl of thoughts, Harry started his long and very detailed letter to his dearest friends. Explaining all that had occurred in the most accurate description he could manage but leaving a few more...intimate details out.

It was not but an hour after he had sent the letter that Hermione's return letter stating she and Ron would be dropping by in the evening had come.

"I will be in my laboratory if you should need me," Severus had said before leaving him. Harry got the distinctive feeling the man knew this to be a very private matter and wanted to give Harry the space he needed to speak with his friends.

Green flames erupted, pulling Harry away from his thoughts. Hermione came through, her small and slightly round belly. She was held by Ron who made sure she was okay after stepping out of the hearth. Harry could not help the smile as he stared at her beautiful form, and the protective way Ron held her against him.

"Hermione...Ron," Harry said breathlessly before he was pulled into a very tight hug into a small form by the pregnant Hermione. He laughed as she pulled away, and Ron patted him on the backside in his usual manner.

"Harry," she said smiling her usual glow about her. Then her eyes were saddened. "How are you?"

He shook his head, helping her into her seat. Ron settled down next to her, placing a hand over hers but keeping his eyes on Harry. "We thought it would be better to talk in person, mate. The letter...well it came as a major shock to us both."

"I can imagine," Harry said after sitting down himself. He offered Hermione tea, but she shook her head with a smile. "It was a shock to me as well. I don't really know what to make of it all."

"So you are soul mates," she replied simply. "I would have never thought...I mean to say, it is usually fairly difficult to avoid the pull of your soul mate once your magic has identified them. I had read that it is also fairly uncommon to find, so in that respect, you are rather fortunate."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. He could certainly agree with that statement. "It was like a light switched on and no matter what I may think or feel about him, it was always overshadowed by these deeper feelings."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said breathlessly and put her arm around his shoulder. "You must feel dreadfully confused by it all. Especially with Draco Malfoy demanding such things. I have to admit, despite what you had told me of Professor Snape's betrayal, I am glad that it is him you bonded with. Professor Snape is loyal, and I am fairly certain he will treat you in a way you deserve. Everything else will work out surely."

Ron did not respond but nodded his assertion. They were all adults now and facing their own circumstances. It seemed they had all matured greatly especially after the war.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Harry whispered. "I was worried about upsetting you in your state."

"Oh Harry," she said hugging him hard. "You should know that no matter what our lives may be, we will always be here to listen. Do not suffer alone. This must all be so difficult for you. We will support you, however, the best we can."

"Thanks 'Mione," he said simply. Looking down, he smirked. "So how are you?"

"Tired and nauseous," she laughed. "It is amazing though. I cannot believe it sometimes that in only a short few months, I will have a tiny little Weasley." Her eyes went teasingly to Ron who blushed profusely. Harry was struck by another thought.

"Hey," he started. "Is...Severus mentioned something about kin..."

Hermione's eyebrows shot upwards, and Ron almost choked on his tea. "Did he now?"

It was Harry's turn to blush. He looked down at his hands. "I was a little confused...two men can't have children..."

"Yes they can," she stated firmly. "It is much more difficult to conceive as it requires both the use of magic and a highly potent series of potions in order to make it possible, but yes Harry, they can."

Harry's head jerked up to stare incredulously at Hermione. Ron was looking away, his tea gripped tightly in his hand. Obviously, it was an awkward conversation for Harry to be having with the two, but he was baffled by it.

"W-what?" he felt like he had been hit by a trolley.

"A combination of the potions and magic cause the formation of what I can only think to refer to as a uterus," she said smiling. "It was discovered that with a series of these potions collaborated between a mixture of magic and a willing host, a fetus could essentially grow within a wizard. It is a very delicate process, as you can imagine, and the wizard must be monitored very closely. With recent advancements, the process has become much more successful. You see, Harry, the wizarding world is much more accepting of same gender relationships especially now that two wizards can successful create their own kin."

Harry could not help the sudden gasp at the revelation, "So I am to..."

Hermione was now blushing and turning away from him. "I do not suppose to know the details of your private matters with Professor Snape, Harry. I should think that you two must thoroughly discuss this if you foresee that future." Clearing her throat, she gazed at him with loving eyes. "However, I would love to see little ones running around with your features and brilliance. They would be fortunate to have you as their father."

The emotion burned in his chest as Hermione continued to peer at him with such honest love. He was truly fortunate to have such close friends that were more of a family to him than his own relatives had been. Smiling back, he nodded his head. "I can't wait to meet the little Weasley that will hopefully have more of his or her mother's features."

Ron threw him a mock glare. "Well pardon me mate if I don't meet your fancy." They all burst into laughter and spent the rest of their time discussing the future wedding. It was the most relaxed Harry had been in a good while.

Harry steeled himself against the swirling emotions inside him. He was sure that there would be difficulties ahead, but despite everything, he trusted Severus. Deciding to do away with their past, he put one foot forward and stepped inside the laboratory.

Severus was hovering over a cauldron, his hands working meticulously. Harry walked to the taller wizard's side, but said nothing as he watched the man work his potion with precise movements.

"Did your visit go well?" Severus gazed up at him, apparent worry lines in his face. It was nice to see the stoic potion's professor concerned. He smiled and nodded before settling against the table.

"Very," he said easily. "They do seem to agree you are a much better alternative to Malfoy."

Severus scoffed before giving Harry a knowing look. "That is clear." Mirth danced in dark depths, and Harry found himself smiling at the obvious banter.

"Well I guess I would agree," he replied coolly. Severus huffed before stirring another three times and then turning on Harry with a steady gaze.

"I realize the circumstances could have been better," he stated firmly. "It is not within my nature to speak my feelings, Harry. I can assure you, however, I will treat you as to which you deserve."

"I know," Harry said smiling "...and I will do the same." Moving from the table, Harry pulled all of his courage and standing on the tips of his toes, he pressed a chaste kiss to potion's professor's lips. He could feel Severus stiffen slightly before arms wrapped around the small of his waist and pulled him more firmly into the kiss. Encircling his arms around the man's neck, he closed his eyes to the comfort those thin lips provided.

His need driving him, he pushed up against the other firmly, rounding his hips. An answered growl was his answer as his body was lifted and placed on the table top. His mouth opened to the hot tongue searching for purchase, allowing their tongues to duel while Harry's legs hugged the body between them. Hands were on him, prying his clothes open and tearing them from his body. Not wanting to be outmatched, Harry's hands began to immediately tear at the man's robes before they were stopped.

"Be a good boy," Severus whispered huskily. "I am still in the midst of my potion. Must you make everything difficult?"

Harry smirked as he pulled back. "Must you always be in control?"

"It is in my nature, Mister Potter." Severus pulled Harry by his backside and pressed him firmly against the man's hardened length. Harry gasped against the friction as the potion's professor thrust into him with unrestrained fervor.

"I..." Harry gasped against the growing heat in his belly.

"Coherent sentences if you would," Severus was smirking again, but Harry was already lost to the friction driving him slowly to the peak. He clung to the man as a hand sneaked its way between them and pulled the hard flesh from his trousers. Harry threw his head back as the pad of his mate's thumb slid over his weeping slit. "So eager for my touch, are you not?"

Harry shook with need as another swipe nearly sent him over the edge. Before he could, Severus was pushing him down onto the topside of the table and removing his trousers. He noticed how deep black the man's eyes were as he took in each newly exposed patch of flesh. Harry was suddenly modest under the close scrutiny.

"You will pay dearly for the botched potion, Mister Potter." He gave the man a quizzical glance before a slick length was thrusting into him to the hilt. He had no time to recover from the first thrust because as soon as it was drawn backwards, Severus slammed into him again. He cried out as pleasure blazed through him, igniting every nerve. He grasped the end of the table as Severus thrust into him over and over with increasing vigor. It was all he could do as his body crumbled beneath him in the amazing friction inside of him.

"Merlin!" he screamed as his body gave way to his orgasm. Untouched, his seed spurt between them. Severus was several thrusts later before he too succumbed, and then Harry was pulled up and into the older wizard in a firm embrace. He curled into the warmth as his body was returned to its previous state aside for a body wide numbness.

Harry smiled, "That would be what they refer to as a 'quickie'?"

Severus nipped his slightly exposed shoulder. "Must you run your mouth, brat? Now off you go. I must restart the potion you so inconsiderately caused me to botch."

"Not my fault that you can't keep your hands to yourself," Harry laughed as he jumped from the desk still not completely feeling his legs. His arm was grabbed before he could leave through the door and his mouth was claimed by dominating lips. He moaned into the mouth before the other pulled away smirking.

"Insolent brat," Severus spoke in an endearing manner that had Harry gasping against the amazing way those eyes gazed at him. Maybe being with Severus was the best decision he had ever made? He smiled and pulled away, righting himself to his renewed erection. Damned hormones...

"See ya Sev," he said with a backwards glance obviously catching the other off guard with the use of his nickname. Severus' eyes intensified but the hint of a smile on his lips was all Harry was privy to before he left.

Harry sat in his office, grading the piles of student essays on the effects of a Dementor's kiss, when Draco Malfoy strode in. Putting down his quill and vaguely recalling a similar situation not days before this, he eyed the man.

"I did not expect to be seeing you again," Harry said carefully. While at the end of the war within Hogwarts, when they were still seeking out the remaining Death Eaters, Malfoy had saved him from a killing hex that would have hit him if not for the other. They had somehow formed a life debt and previously, Malfoy had stated he would never call upon it, until that fateful day he demanded Harry bond with him. However, Severus and he had bonded with the permission of the Ministry.

"I just received word that my preliminary approval was recalled and rejected in light of a new bond," Malfoy spat. Harry peered at him unaffected by the obvious rage.

"Yes," he replied simply. "I do remember Severus telling you as much."

"This is not over, Potter." Malfoy warned.

"Surely you do not mean to threaten my bonded," Severus voice was practically hissing as he entered. Malfoy stiffened against the low rage of it. Harry felt a swell of pride as the older, much more powerful wizard towered over Malfoy. "Did I hear you correctly, Draco? Are you going against my explicit orders and visiting _my _mate without my being present?"

Malfoy shrank backwards, "No Sev..."

"Do not speak to me with so disrespectfully, boy," Severus advanced on the other. "I will remind you, Draco. While your father serves out his sentence in Azkaban and your mother, rest her soul, is unable to watch over you, I am thus your guardian. In light of this, Harry is also a partner in your guardianship." Malfoy looked sick at the revelation. "If you are to threaten him again, I will see to it personally that you never inherit. Is that understood?"

Malfoy nodded vehemently before Severus dismissed him with a hand. With a sneer to Harry, Malfoy left the room. Severus turned and walked the short distance to Harry. He barely had time to register what the man meant to do before he was pulled up from his chair and a mouth covered his own in a demanding kiss.

He kissed back, losing himself in it, before he was finally able to push away.

"Someone might-" Harry started but was silenced as the man's mouth once more claimed his in a searing kiss. An unrestrained moan left his throat as he succumbed to the maddening kiss. Clasping the potion's professor's robes, he returned the passion as best he could. After minutes of snogging senselessly, were they finally drawn apart.

"Merlin," Harry was finally able to breathe.

"If he approaches you again," Severus said fiercely. "You are to immobilize him and bring him to me."

"I can handle Malfoy," Harry retorted. "I am no child, and he does not scare me."

"I was not asking, Harry." Severus replied angrily. "You are to do as I say, is that understood?"

"Yes," Harry finally said giving in. He did not want to argue over something as small as this, so he would be compliant just this once. "You can be a fearsome opponent..."

Severus was smirking again. "Indeed." Severus pulled away before running a possessive hand over Harry's neck and eliciting a gasp from the smaller bonded. "I fear I lose my head when I am around you. I will be away this evening, so you may go to bed without me."

Harry nodded, "Where will you be going?"

"Procuring our shared estate," Severus said nonchalantly.

Harry fell over himself as he babbled off. "Our estate?"

"Where did you think you would be staying when we returned for holidays?" Severus was mocking Harry with his questioning gaze.

"Well I have Grimmauld to return to..."

"Black's estate..." Severus' face contorted. "I think not."

"He was my only family," Harry stated angrily. "I know the two of you had a past, but at least respect the fact that he was dear to me." He could feel the thrumming of his heart in his chest.

"Forgive me," Severus looked a bit awkward in the face of Harry's rage. Harry immediately calmed as the man continued. "I only meant that I would like to have our own abode, if you will, in which we can return to."

Harry felt foolish as he nodded. He knew that Severus only meant well by finding somewhere they both could call home. Pressing a kiss to the man's cheek, Harry smiled. "I'm sorry too. Will I get to help?"

"Of course," Severus said simply. "If you would prefer, you may join me this evening. I thought you would be occupied with your grading. However, this is a situation in which affects us both."

Harry smiled once more. "I would love to."

"Meet me in our quarters promptly at seven," Severus replied quickly.

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I fear that this is the end of this story my dutiful fans. I hope you enjoyed this short but sweet story. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and characters. All rights are reserved to J.K. Rowling and publishers. I am not profiting from this fan fiction. **

Chapter Warning: Death by sweetness...

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

_**Working in Kind**_

_Chapter Eight – Living Happily Ever After_

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." -Lao Tzu _

Harry met Severus in their rooms promptly, if not a bit early, for their departure. They were able to Apparate to the meeting place which was a small office containing a man half their height, a well-trimmed beard and mustache, and eyes that sparkled with mirth much as Dumbledore's had. Harry felt a twinge of sadness at his old headmaster's memory, stowing it away for another time when he could mourn in private.

"Mister Severus Snape," the man said shaking Severus' hand. "Am I to assume that Mister Harry Potter is your bonded?" His eyes sparkled brightly as he assessed their closeness. "That surely is a surprise."

"You are to keep that confidential, Vickenbolt, do we understand each other?"

"Of course, Severus," the man said grinning broadly. "I shall take you to a few of the homes you and I discussed over the floo."

Nodding, Harry and Severus followed the small man through the first of three houses. The first was a bit small for Severus' liking as he mentioned upon their arrival. The second met all the requirements but did not have the 'feel' Harry wanted from his home. Finally, as they arrived at the third, Harry knew immediately as they looked at the two-story abode that they had found it.

Upon inspection, there was a large room in which Severus talked of a laboratory and the yard was equipped with a small garden and gazebo. It was almost an acre in size. They would have several rooms, for guests and such. Severus had mentioned in another note...their kin which had Harry swallowing around.

"So I shall get the appropriate documents and will visit on the morrow," Vickenbolt stated.

"See that you do," Severus said evenly.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mister Potter-Snape," Vickenbolt's eyes sparkled again.

Harry nodded as he took the man's hand once more. "A pleasure to meet you as well."

With a pop, the man Apparated away and left the two. Harry was then pulled to Severus' side as they side-along their Apparating to just outside the Hogwarts grounds. As they walked their way back to the castle, there was silence. However, most of the silence on Harry's end was due to his mind slowly processing their buying a home together. It felt very...newlywed. He smiled at his own thought before he heard the man clear his throat to his side.

"Do I want to know what you are thinking Mister Potter-Snape?" Severus was looking at him with a slight smirk on his lips. Harry shook his head before turning away from the man.

"Its probably best that you don't," Harry replied cryptically.

"Is that so?" A hand came around his waist, and Harry was jerked from his progression forward and pulled into the man's strong torso. "I fear I am a very impatient man with little tolerance for secrets, Mister Potter-Snape." Though the words were rough, the mirth danced in the potion's master's eyes.

wa

"I was just thinking..." Harry replied as his hands smoothed out the man's shirt "...that maybe this was love..."

Severus' facade dropped and an expression of pure surprise and then happiness soon followed. It was amazing the way Severus smiled at him from the moment the words truly sunk in. Harry was glad he could say the words so easily. After everything that he had felt and not felt over the years, this by far was the first time he had been convinced, without a reasonable doubt, was true. After the day of searching for their home and run in with Malfoy, Harry knew that the man before him was always the object of his affections. Returning the smile, he pressed a kiss to the man's lips.

Severus pulled him upwards tightly and intensified the kiss, sliding a hot, questing tongue to map the inner surface of Harry's mouth. He let out a sound as their bodies pressed together tightly and their mouths moved against each other in a passionate fury. Soon, he was breathless and shaking beneath the intensity of it all. Severus pulled away and ghosted his lips over Harry's ear, pressing a small kiss to it.

"I am a man of few words," he began sending a spark of heat to Harry's already hardened length. "However, what I feel for you could only be described as complete and immeasurable adoration...and love, Harry."

Harry was gasping, unable to capture a single satisfying inhalation of air. He felt weak to those simple words that Severus' mouth whispered into his ear. Sod it...

Harry threw his arms around the man's neck and smashed their mouths together. He, with his clumsy ways, made it a bit less suave than he had hoped; but what he lacked in savviness, he made up for in passion. He did, however, catch the elder of the two off guard and sent them straight into the grass below.

Straddling the man's hips, he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that."

Severus merely stared at him before hands crept their way to his hips and forced him to move against the man's erection between his bum. He let out a hiss as the friction sent jolts through his own body as a result.

"In order to prepare for our future kin, I believe a practice or two is in order. Do you not agree?" Severus' smooth and low voice teased. Harry shuddered as a result of the suggestion. Then Harry was smiling as he leaned over and pressed another kiss to the man's lips.

Pulling away, he smirked. "Practice makes perfect..."

_Several months later..._

"You should have allowed us to take better means of transport, Harry." Severus was holding around his waist, supporting his weight as the nausea waned.

"It would have taken too long," Harry said smiling. "Come on, I want to see the baby."

They entered the small room where Ron sat beside a glowing but exhausted Hermione holding a small babe in her arms. The little Weasley was whimpering as she hushed it with a small smile. Harry came to her side and lost his heart immediately to the beautiful boy in her arms.

"I would like to introduce you to Harry Fredrick Weasley," she said just above a whisper as her eyes met with his. Harry let the burn of tears seep from his eyes as she allowed him to take the babe from her arms. Fred Weasley had died in the war against Voldemort and from his best mate's eyes, they were still very much affected by his passing. Harry could feel the tightening his his chest at the despair that mixed with happiness at the reveal of the little one's name. He gazed down at the perfect bundle that was the little Weasley...already fine, reddened hair sprouted from a round head. The little babe silenced as he stared back at Harry.

"He's beautiful, 'Mione," Harry smiled to his friend. Ron puffed up with pride. Severus came around and looked at the little one's face.

"Hopefully he takes after his mother when it comes to intelligence," Severus offered lightly. Ron deflated but smiled nonetheless. Harry was silently laughing as he held the small child in his arms. A hand pressed possessively over his stomach which was round with their little one. "In our respect, I hope our child takes after everything that is you, Harry," the man whispered into his ear.

Hermione was not one to miss small details, so her responding smile was hidden but there. Harry eyed her from over the child. "Congratulations..."

"Thank you," she said smiling while taking the small little Harry back into her arms. Ron looked down at Harry's round belly with a smirk.

"You'll be next," he stated.

"Yeah," Harry gave the small bump a gentle rub. "I was lucky to have the most talented potion's maker of our time as the one concocting ours."

Severus shared a hint of a smile, but otherwise remained impassive.

"So have you found out the gender?"

Harry was smiling now as he looked over to his friend of so many years, newly made mother.

"Its a girl..." he replied. "Our own Lily Gwenanith Snape."

_OMG...the sweetness...it burns. I hope you read my other works! In the midst of an alternate reality story for our favorite pairing...stay tuned!_


End file.
